


Story of My Life

by Deducing_machine



Series: The Life of the Boys of Modest! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt at publishing any of my writing! I hope you like it!! Please read, review and enjoy! K xxx

"Hey guys, how come I wasn't invited to this?" Louis shouts at the camera to the 4 other boys.

"Maybe 'cause we don't like you!" Niall shouts back, earning himself a slap from Harry.

"You know why, Lou. It's not like we didn't ask". Liam's face as he said that expressed all the boy's feelings towards the current arrangement, management had really gone too far this time.

"20 days, lads, then we will all be back together again. No more lying for a month or two". Zayn cheered, and earned a smile from the rest of the guys.

"Zayn, always the optimistic one, what would we do without you?" Louis replied from the other side of the screen".

It was the first time the boys had been able to talk together since the end of the last leg of the tour in June, and even then they weren't all in the same place.

"So, Louis, we've been thinking, and we think we have found a way to slip around the big guy's grasp for once, and, it is going to be a massive hit with the fans, guaranteed!" Liam stated, smirking at the end. Louis shuffled closer to the camera on his end and put his headphones in. If the boys were planning something, there was no way he was going to let his sisters here about it.

"Go on, spill the beans" Lou whispered.

On cue, the 4 other boys re-shuffled, letting Harry take the spotlight seat. He locked eyes with Lou for the first time in weeks, and he was mesmerized, as he always was. Niall nudged him out of his trance, signalling him to speak. Louis smiled softly at him as he woke up to the world again.

"Yeah, so, erm... Yeah, we thought maybe we could do, erm, like a whole day group twit cam? Like, with all of us together about 2 weeks after the end of the tour in Japan?" Harry stared intensely at Lou as he finished his sentence, suddenly forgetting everything else he was meant to say. Lou chuckled on screen, causing Harry to blush, gaining a chorus of "aw"'s from the other boys.

"Well yeah, that sounds like a great plan guys! But, Liam, you said it was going to help us get one over management? We always do twit cams, how is this any different?" Louis asked.

"Thought you might ask that, you see, it's ingenious! We decide on a date, don't mention anything to anyone, post a YouTube or Instagram vid where we announce it to our fans without them knowing, then we film it in a secret location, so we can do whatever we want, no rules!" Zayn shouted.

All 5 boys cheered in chorus, however Harry's glee cut of before the others, and without warning, he shot a tearful glance at Louis and bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him. The cheering stopped abruptly, and Louis looked terrified at the camera.

"What the hell? Where did he go? Hello?!" Louis shouted at the camera, waving his hands frantically as if it would make them answer quicker. Liam was the first one to speak, grabbing the laptop from the table and placing it gently on his knee, blocking the other boys from view. As he began to speak, the other boys got up and walked to the door, silently exiting.

"Look, Lou, there's something... Really, it ought to be Harry telling you... Lou I..."

"Just tell me already Liam!" Lou screamed at the camera

"But..." Liam started,

"Just. Tell. Me." He interrupted,

"Please". Lou looked at him with pleading eyes, tears brimming in his lids. Liam bit his lip, and placed the laptop back on the table, proceeding to lean back and twiddle his fingers, trying to think of the right way of phrasing thing to the emotional elder boy.

"Right, well, Harry has been given some rather... unfair rules to abide by until we meet again on tour..." Louis' eyes began to widen, and he gestured for him to continue.

"He has to... look, you aren't meant to know about any of these rules, even we aren't allowed to know, let's just say we... acquired the documentation by accident" Liam glanced at the ground, before locking eyes with his blue eyed friend, who was shaking, either with rage or sobs, but whom stayed deadly silent, awaiting the news.

"He can't have any visual contact, with you, at all. He shouldn't have even been on camera tonight, but we couldn't stop him, not that we wanted to anyway. He ran because he got an email from management that appeared in the top of the screen. We are using Harry's laptop because it was the only one we still have Skype on. Louis... they won't even let him go home!" Liam sobbed as he broke the news to Harry's already emotionally struggling boyfriend, the news which proved that they still were unaccepted by Modest! Management, despite the fact that the fans had proved they would still support the boys no matter what. Louis' reaction said it all, as he collapsed into a sobbing heap, falling to his knees in front of the screen, beating the ground with his fists.

"How, what the hell are they doing this to him for?" He screamed at the ground, taking deep breaths to compose himself as he began to formulate a response.

"Why, why him? Why his family? What the hell will seeing his family do to him and his image? This is bloody ridiculous! I hate them!" He sobbed, eventually pulling the laptop down onto his knee so he could face Liam again, secretly hoping that this was all they had told him.

Liam stayed still, watching on as one of his best friends vented his fury at the decision, dreading telling him the rest. He knew Louis, he knew just what the next part of the story would do to him, but they were a band, and he was damned if he was going to keep it from him for emotional sake. As Louis appeared on the screen again, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for it.

"What is it?" Lou asked.

"What is the rest of it? Li, I know that it's going to hurt more than the last part, if there was something that could be worse than that. I know you always save the worst till last." Liam steadied his breathing, but just as he was about to speak, Zayn came rushing in.

"Li, they have actually done it. They have bloody done it this time! I can't... Li I actually can't" Zayn exclaimed. Louis' gaze flickered to him as Liam's mouth hung open.

"Zayn, what are you talking about? Liam, what was the rest of the story? Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" Louis shouted to his two younger band mates.

Liam broke the silence, but then Zayn spoke up,

"Lou, if you have already heard the Harry part, I want you to know that I am just as mad as you are. But the rest of the story isn't about him, just turn on the TV to BBC1 news right now, and you will find out for yourself..."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 130 reads so far on my first chapter!!! Thankyou so much everybody!!! Here's chapter 2 for you!!

Liam broke the silence, but then Zayn spoke up

"Lou, if you have already heard the Harry part, I want you to know that I am as mad as you are. But the rest of the story isn't about him, just turn on the TV to BBC1 news right now, and you will find out for yourself..."

Louis dropped his laptop to the ground, and ran across the room to grab the remote as Liam did the same thing on screen. All the boys, except Harry, were now in either room, as the TV screens flickered into life and the breaking news headlines came up.

"Zayn Malik, one of of the 5 teenage heart-throbs from the world's biggest boyband, is now engaged to his girlfriend Perrie Edwards. The One Direction singer, who is currently in the UK while the band take a break before the next leg of their sell-out world tour, proposed to the Little Mix singer on Sunday. It is not known where the proposal took place, although a source told the Daily Mirror it was "romantic" and "perfect". Malik recently described his relationship with Edwards as "stronger than ever", and during the several months he spent travelling around the world on tour with the band, he reportedly took four flights in 48 hours to see her. And we expect the singers will be making the most of shouting our their engagement to the world at the upcoming premiere of THIS IS US in London next week, and give the future Mrs Malik a chance to show off her engagement ring."

All 4 boys sat in shock at the news broadcaster, who continued to speak, showing a timeline of various "Zerrie" pictures. Zayn looked solemnly at the wall, before bursting out into tears, letting out all the emotion he had been holding in since Harry received the letter which told him that this would happen. Liam shuffled across the floor and pulled him into his lap, and Zayn wept into his tee-shirt, letting out load sobs and incoherent words.

Over the screen, Louis turned off the TV and grabbed his laptop, ending the Skype call. He couldn't take facing them any longer, not that he was mad at them at all. What Zayn was about to be put through was worse than what he and Harry had to deal with, and the worse thing was, unlike with the Larry Stylinson fandom, the fans didn't suspect a thing about Zayn's relationships behind closed doors. Yes there was a number of Ziam shippers in the fandom, however most of them probably only shipped the bromance, even though they had probably made more moves in public than he and Harry.

The thing was, for management, a relationship between two members of 'their' bands was a big sales figure margin, because Zerrie attracted both Little Mix and 1D fans, and a wedding would just send their reputation sky high. And what with the premiere of the boys' movie coming up, it would surely give it more of a commercial success. 

"That's all we are to them" thought Louis,

"Money making toy puppets, playing out whatever stories you make up, regardless of their emotions. Just so long as the fans are happy and we are bringing in the millions for your flashy cars, and new TV's, and knowing them, probably top end divorce lawyers. Get lost if you think we will re-new our contacts after the fourth tour, that's if you don't manage to break us apart before then". 

The bleary eyed boy collapsed onto his bed, and sobbed himself to sleep, hoping that nothing else would happen before he woke up, or that he would wake and find this was all a bad dream. As he drifted into his slumber, he silently murmured to himself 

"Please God, let Harry be ok, help us get through this mess, give us strength"

Over at Zayn's flat, where the rest of the guys were, Zayn and Liam had resided into his bedroom, where Daddy Directioner was desperately clinging to his boyfriend, racking his brain to think of some way of solving the awful mess they were all in without breaking up the band. When he had seen the clause in Harry's letter about an imminent Zerrie engagement, he immediately thought that they were just joking, as surely, they would have to contact Zayn before hand to check that he was ok with it, or at least make sure he knew what story he would have to tell. But no, he had been with him the whole time since it arrived, and he hadn't received any phone call or text, or anything even hinting at the proposed plan, and by the phone call Zayn received after the news program, neither had Perrie.

"Zayn, what the actual hell! I mean, come on, haven't you done enough using me as your beard while you go off making out with your band mate? Zayn, babe, if this was real, I would be over the moon, but even I know you would never leave Liam for me! What are you planning?!"

" Pez, hunni, I... I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"Ok, calm down Ze, I believe you, but why would management go this far? Did you know, before the news? Did they warn you?"

"No, no they didn't, but they warned Haz... They warned him of everything"

"Everything? What do you mean?"

"Babe, they aren't just messing around now, they are seriously pissing around with our lives. They... They won't even let Haz and Lou speak, they have banned him from going home, and now they have done this as well."

"Well, Ze, what are we going to do?"

"Well it's too late to do anything about the premiere now, we will just have to go along with it"

"Ok, but after that?"

"After that, well who knows what will happen."

"I'm sorry, I'll ring you tomorrow, my mum has just got home and I have a feeling she will be demanding an explanation"

"Ah, Li has just sorted my mum while I was on the phone to you, Good luck with that, and I'm sorry you have had to be dragged into all this shit"

"I'm as much to blame Ze, night hunni, get some sleep and rest your voice, everything will be ok eventually"

"Ok Pez, goodnight"

 

After the line went dead, Zayn went to put his phone on charge when he saw the constant twitter notifications, some happy for them, some annoyed. He threw his phone at the wall in a fit of rage, and it smashed the screen into tiny splinters of glass. After Liam had sorted his mum out, he walked in to find him emotionless on the edge of his bed. No words were needed to be said, as he got changed into his pajama bottoms, before undressing his emotionally unstable boyfriend, and pulling him into his arms under the covers, holding each other tight as they let down their barriers to the other, two star-crossed lovers caught in a battle between business and love.

Over in the kitchen, Niall was sat at the marble breakfast table, with a large pack of Doritos, and an old picture of the band. The picture was one of the first ones they ever had taken together, shortly after they had been put together that eventful day at bootcamp. He smiled as he thought of the band back then, 5 loud, excitable teenagers with a dream of stardom and riches and fame. He laughed as he remembered the video diaries, with Louis' insane ideas and the Larry flirting. When they had come third on the X Factor, they departed with the words;

"This isn't the last you will hear from One Direction".

And how right were they with that. They hadn't predicted the scale of their success, but they knew from day one that they had formed unbreakable bonds with eachother, and that together they could sell records. He had been happy for the 4 lads when, after a rather eventful night clubbing, the two couples came downstairs in the morning and announced their relationships to him and each other. Despite what people might think, however, Niall didn't feel left out at all. In fact, he felt that the relationships between them actually strengthened the band as a whole, because there was less sexual tension, no secrets and the friendships were even stronger than before.

As he sat there, he realized just how lucky he was. As, despite telling the world he was single and "too busy" for a relationship, he actually had a long term girlfriend, Laura Hadley. They had been dating since January 2012, when he met her at an album signing. She had been working in the store where the signing was, and nearly got trampled on by the fans as she let them in. So, after a nudge and a wink from Liam (who noticed he had been eyeing her up before hand) he went in and saved her, an action which led to him getting a black eye, something which apparently made him "all the more brave" in her eyes. The big guys hadn't found out about her yet, even though they weren't exactly secretive. Luckily, she didn't mind him lying in interviews as it meant that they had no trouble or hate. However, he was still scared that one day, he might end up in a mess like his band mates, and he knew that he would never be able to handle it...

Meanwhile, the curly haired heartthrob was hiding in the bathroom, standing fully clothed in the shower with ice cold water beating down on him, making him shiver. After standing in the doorway watching the news earlier, he realized just what an extent management would go to in order to preserve their perfect boyband image, and ran off knowing that there wasn't much more they could take before they broke, especially him being the youngest.

Somehow, he had managed to acquire the "womanizer" image despite his best efforts not to. He had been set up with a large amount of girls, the worst being Caroline Flack (come on, that age gap?!) and Taylor Swift (when you state in a meeting that you really don't like her, you then get set up with her?!). He had told them all the truth, and they kept the PDA down to a minimum, but it still hurt when he saw the pictures on screen as he lay in bed with Lou in the morning, holding his boyfriend tight so that he knew he would never cheat on him, that this was all for his image, that he was the only one he loved.

After he saw him earlier on screen, knowing that he wasn't allowed to, it broke his heart. Louis had no idea why at the time, he only hoped that Liam would have been able to explain for him. He had his phone tracked by management, meaning that he couldn't make or receive contact with any of Louis' numbers/addresses, any of Lou's family or his own family. In fact. they had made it so that actually, the only people he could contact were Niall, Liam, Zayn and Management, and even then they checked all his texts and recorded all his calls. Why? He had no idea, but he was revengeful. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his boyfriend's voice on screen, and even after he stormed out, he sat outside the door just listening to him, ignoring the guys when they asked him if he was ok. He knew he was being unfair on them all, especially Zayn. At least he didn't have to get engaged against his will, or pretend to love a girl.

Which also reminded him of Elenor, Louis' beard girlfriend. The fans had worked out a long time ago that she was a beard, well the Larry Stylinson shippers had anyway, however in no way did he hate her, as some of them thought. In fact, she probably had an even worse deal than them! Miss Elenor Calder was the vice executive of Modest!'s great niece, and she had been set up with Louis about 2 years ago, when the Larry fandom became too big for management to ignore.

Elenor, at the time, had been dating a guy named Zack for 3 years, and they were going really strong. However, after saying no to management, her dear great uncle threatened to sack both of her parents, who also worked for the company, blackmailing her into saying yes. After telling her parents of the arrangement, they confronted him, and he issued the same order, with an extra court fee of 10 million pounds each, which would leave them bankrupt, leaving Elenor with no choice in the matter. During the 2 years, her and Zack had continued to date, and he was now on the verge of proposing to her behind closed doors. Harry secretly hoped that it would make them let her go, but knowing them, he knew they would probably just make it worse.

During his though process, he had totally forgotten where he was, and soon he began to collapse to the shower floor due to the coldness of the water. He began to shake and cough violently, and he desperately tried to grab onto something, but his hands were so cold that his muscles had frozen up, leaving him helpless under the constant beating ice drops. He closed his eyes, and gave up fighting the water as he began to slip into unconsciousness...


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 331 reads on this story so far! And a kudos!! Thankyou so so much guys, it means a lot, and I apologise for all the angst in the story, don't worry, I will lighten the mood soon enough!!  
> Here's Chapter 3!!

During his though process, he had totally forgotten where he was, and soon he began to collapse to the shower floor due to the coldness of the water. He began to shake and cough violently, and he desperately tried to grab onto something, but his hands were so cold that his muscles had frozen up, leaving him helpless under the constant beating ice drops. He closed his eyes, and gave up fighting the water as he began to slip into unconsciousness...

Niall had ended up falling asleep on the breakfast bar thinking about his and Laura's future, when he was awoken by the sound of someone violently coughing. At first, he thought he had imagined it, until he heard a loud crash coming from in the bathroom. Quickly he jumped up, and ran towards the bathroom, hoping to God it was just some bottles falling over. He wasn't prepared at all for what he found when he got there...

Due to Zayn's younger sisters, the Malik's household had no internal locks, which, although a pain at times when the boys stayed over, was a God send in the occasion. As he burst through the door, he was greeted by the sight of an slightly blue, unconscious Harry lying in a slowly filling up bath as his mop of hair clogged up the hole. The shower head had fell down when Harry did, and was now floating in the water, shooting water straight at the roof which was then falling back down onto the already hypothalamus, curly haired singer and was making the water level rise, which was already covering his ears. His clothes had soaked up all the water and were clinging to him. Niall looked on and realized what an emotional mess Harry must have been to even think about having a cold shower, let alone get into this mess.

Niall realized that if he didn't do something quick, Harry would end up drowning or possibly dying, so he needed to act fast. He quickly slammed the water tap to off, and then lifted Harry's back and neck up out of the water so that it could drain. However, with Harry still unconscious, his body was extremely limp, meaning that it was extremely difficult, and he nearly ended up letting him fall a few times. Eventually, once all the water had drained, he carefully laid him back down, and proceeded to tear all his clothes off, not caring if they were designer or not. This was easier said than done, as he was wearing super skinny Lee Cooper jeans, which, when wet, are solid, meaning that they were impossible to get off. After a moment's debating, Niall ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors, and cut the jeans off of him, as it was the only way they would come off. Once he was fully nude, he wrapped all the available towels around his thin frame and attempted to lift him out of the bath, but it was no use. He tried shouting to Liam and Zayn, but it seemed as it was no use. So he got into the bath with him and pulled him close, hoping that Harry would pull through. Sending Louis a quick text, he cuddled Hazza to him tight, willing him to keep breathing throughout the night...

Louis woke up with a start, and was immediately reminded of all of the previous day's events. He collapsed onto his pillow again, and tried to go back to sleep for a few hours to take away the memories for a while, until he felt his phone vibrate under his pillow. 

Text - Nialler Nandos Lover Horan - Lou, please, if you get this, get here. Haz, bath, ice cold, help. Zayn's place, cant wake the guys xx

At first he thought he had read it wrong, but after re reading it, he realized exactly what had happened and knew what he had to do. No matter what the bosses said, there was no way he was going to sit at home and wait for news when his Hazza was in any kind of danger, or in fact if any of the lads were in danger. He hadn't been told of any of the rules, only Harry, so technically he wasn't breaking any rules there, and also Niall wasn't meant to either, so neither had he. They were acting in Harry's best interest, and right now it didn't matter if they were in a relationship or not, if Harry was ill, it would affect the whole band, not just him. So he grabbed his jeans, Harry's RAMONES T-shirt and his baby blue TOMS, wrote a note to his mum and sisters explaining where he was, grabbed his keys and sped off to Zayn's, 40 miles away.

Slowly, Zayn began to wake up, shifting in his sleep, accidentally hitting Liam square in the nose.

"Morning baby, how you feeling?" Liam asked his messy haired, puffy eyed boyfriend.

"Honestly, Li, I feel like shit. I just feel sick and weak. Will you help me to the bathroom? I honestly don't have any energy to stay upright, and I have a feeling i will end up falling down the stairs" Zayn murmured in Li's ear, before rolling onto his back.

"Sure, come on then, let's get you up out of here" Liam said as he swung himself from the bed, before going to the other side and lifting his Bradford bad boy up bridal style, and began to carry him out his room and downstairs, totally oblivious to the commotion in the bathroom.

When Liam and Zayn reached the bathroom, Liam nearly dropped Zayn in shock. Niall was now fully sat up in the bath, with the warm water beating down him with Harry cocooned up in his arms like a baby. Immediately, Zayn suddenly fully woke up and practically jumped out of Liam's arms, running the short distance to the bath to see what had happened. Liam stood shell- shocked in the doorway, before following in Zayn's footsteps to see what damage had been caused.

"Niall.....What....Happened...To.....Harry?" Zayn nervously asked as he put his hand on the curly haired boy's forehead, which was still as cold as ice.

"He, Harry, I don't know." Started Niall as he continued to rock him back and forth under the spray. "He was just lay here when I came it, unconscious. And he was on the verge of.... On the verge of drowning. They drove him to try and kill himself" He sobbed as he cradled Hazza.

"Ni, you don't know that, he could've just fell over in the shower" Liam tried to reason, but he knew that Niall was right.

"Yes, in a freezing cold shower, fully clothed. Any person who was thinking straight would never do this." Niall exclaimed.

The 3 boys sat in silence, watching Harry as the colour very, very slowly came back into his cheeks, until they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be at this time? I'm not answering it, I can't leave..." Zayn started when Niall interrupted

"It's Louis" he stated with a small smile

"What? You sure? After the rules? It can't be" Liam asked, whilst beginning to stand up.

"I texted him, he needs to be here guys. Firstly, he isn't even meant to know about any of the rules, neither are any of us, so technically he's not breaking any rules by turning up here tonight. Plus, I think if it was him in this situation, we would've texted Harry, and Harry would've come no matter what management said" Niall explained as Liam retreated from the room to answer the door.

As he opened the door, a very disheaved, tired Louis burst through the door and straight into his arms. He closed the door and returned the hug, knowing how much they both needed the comfort right now.

"Li, how..." Louis started, but gave up in a heap of sobs

"Come on, I will take you to him, it will be better than explaining" Li said as he led the older boy down the corridor towards the crowded bathroom.

When he approached the door, he let his grip on Louis slide, and turned him towards his boyfriend, who was still slowly gaining colour. He froze for a second, silent tears running down his face,before Niall began to move and cough slightly. He began to move towards the tub, before kneeling down and leaning over the side, grabbing hold of the youngest one's hand, kissing the back of it and holding it against his face, his warm tears falling down onto it. 

"Why don't we get him out of here and onto a bed or couch? I think we have managed to warm him just enough with the hot water, Lou, what do you think" Zayn spoke for the first time, and shot a glance at Lou, the first time he had eye contact in person with since the last day of the tour.

"Yeah, that's... that's a good idea. Can I?" Louis gestured to the towels on the rails.

"It's only right that you do, Lou, plus I don't think any of us would actually be able to!" Liam laughed from the doorway, earning a small smile from the rest of the boys, a warm feeling spreading through the room.

Louis carefully let go of his boyfriend's hand and grabbed the towels, throwing them over his shoulder and arms before bending his knees towards the bath, Niall slowly released his grip on him and lifted him up towards Louis' awaiting arms, which gracefully lifted him out in one smooth motion and cradled him close in his arms bridal style. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead and went to walk from the room, but before he left he turned round to Niall again.

"Thank you. So much. I don't know how I will ever repay you. " He smiled at Niall with a genuine smile and tears in his eyes.

"There's no need for thanks Lou. We would have all done it for another. And as for you being here, you are 1/5 of one direction and we all should be together, especially at a time like this. "Niall smirked as he ushered him out of the room, thankful that the two lovers were finally back together again

Louis left the room and carried the younger boy to Zayn's bedroom, before tucking him down in the quilts. Then he got undressed and crawled in besides his sleeping boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him to try and warm him up, and tried to relax. Just as he was about to give in waiting for him to wake up, his now a lot warmer boyfriend stirred beside him and began to wake up, murmuring in his sleep

"No, no. Please, no. Bring my Loubear back to me. No, Lou, please, I LOVE YOU" Harry began to shouts and move in his sleep.

"Shhh, Hazza, baby, Hazzabear. I'm here my love, I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you again. I can't stay away from you again. I love you too" Louis tightened his grip on Haz's thrashing form.

At the sound of Louis' voice, he immediately stopped trashing and began to calm down.

"That's it my love. I'm here. Your Loubear is here. Shh. I need you Hazza, come back to me babe. I know you can here me" Louis whispered into his ear.

Harry turned over in Louis' arms and lifted his own arms up and around him.

"Lou? My Lou? But it can't be?" Hazza spoke allowed. Louis felt behind him and turned on the bedside light so that he could see

"Open your eyes, it's really me. I could never stay away from you. I will always be here" Lou stroked his face and kissed his temple as he spoke. Harry slowly opened his eyes, straight into staring into the large baby blue eyed of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Lou, I, I.... I'mmmmmmmm..... Soooooooo......Sorrrrrrryyyyyy!" He sobbed into his shoulder.

Louis lifted up his head and looked him straight in the eyes. They joined hands under the quilt and Lou brought up his other hand to gently caress the side of his face. Harry then brought up his other hand and curled it around the back of his Loubear's head, before locking eyes with him and smashing their lips together in passionate. emotional kiss, the first one they had shared since June.


	4. Chapter 4 - Times of the Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have got soooo many reads and some Kudos!! Thankyou so so much, here is my longest chapter yet, and its a happy chapter!! Thankyou guys, and enjoy Chapter 4!!

When the morning broke the next day, the 5 boys were sound asleep, with Lou and Hazza still curled up in Zayn's room, Niall cocooned in a nest of blankets and pillows on the sitting room floor and Zayn and Li cuddled closely on the sofa bed in the guest room. It was probably the first decent nights sleep they had had in a while, probably due to the exhausting events of the previous night. As Niall shifted in his sleep, he accidentally rolled onto the TV remote, bringing the big plasma screen to life suddenly. He jumped out of his slumber in shock at the sudden loud noise, and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he hoisted himself up against the arm rest and began to register what was blurring out from the set.

"Hello everyone, I'm Bethany Windsor, and this is the ITV news at 10. Today's top stories, the euro has gone down in value after...."

Ergh, he decided he was still too tired to listen to some daily news story about the money crisis, and grabbed his phone from the table. He had just began to flick through his twitter feed (which as usual, was full of follow request and I love you comments) when a familiar name rang out from the set, immediately grabbing his attention to the news

"In celebrity news today, we have just been informed that teenage heartthrob Liam Payne has split from his long term girlfriend Danielle. The news comes just after Zayn Malik proposed to his long term girlfriend Perrie on Sunday, news which angered many of the 1D fans, stating they were too young to be making this commitment. Liam's split is good news to some Directioners, now knowing that another of the boys is now single, however some fans had other idea for the reasons behind it"

Fan 1: "Well. it's obvious isn't it? Zayn decides to get engaged to Perrie, leaving Liam heartbroken because he finally realizes that he has lost him for good. He dumps Danni, who was acting as his beard, in the hope that Zayn would see how heartbroken he was and come back to him!"

Fan 2: "I think Dani was scamming him for his money, he would be much better off wth me"

Presenter: "Well the real reason for the split was apparently due to the distance and the vigorous schedules Liam had to keep up with. The split is said to be mutual, and the pair are going to remain friends. Now, in other news, Katy Perry..."

Niall turned off the TV and chuckled to himself at just how smart some of their fans were, and how imaginative some of the others could be. The news item, for once, wasn't something to wake the other boys about, as it was actually true, and they had been told that it would be announced on this date to save confusion. Payzer, as the fans had called them, had called f\it quits nearly a month ago, after Danielle decided to move in with her long term fiance Ian, and management, unlike with Elenor, gave her the chance to leave quietly without punishment. Dani had been Liam's childhood friend, and when Liam confined in her about him and Zayn, she immediately agreed to help him. It had been easy going at first, however the press got to her quite a bit after a few months. The blonde Irish lad lay back on the sofa, reminiscing about the old times when Dani would hide behind Liam, or stay in the hotel when there was press around, with them sneaking in Nando's and McDonalds to her when Paul wasn't looking. He was happy about the split, because it meant that they could move on from all that, however with Zayn's new "engagement", it felt like they were taking two steps back for every step forwards.

As the clock chimed 11, the curly haired Chesire lad slowly began to wake up, and he nearly cried with happiness when he opened his eyes to the sight in front of him. There he was, lay wrapped in the strong arm of his Doncaster sweetheart, who was smiling contently in his sleep. His head was resting on Harry's bicep, and their legs were entwined beneath the sheets, with only millimeters of space between their bare chests to allow them to breath. He closed his eyes and burrowed his head into the crook of the elder boy's neck, inhaling his sweet familiar scent once again, cherishing the moment, as he knew that this could be the last time for a while, if anyone got a scent of what was going on. Louis murmured in his sleep, and began to smile softly against his boyfriend's shoulder as he came to his sentences. He began to suck slowly against his sweet spot, and gently bit into it, marking the younger boy, letting him know how much he loved him, making it known that he belonged to him.

Harry let out a small whimper, and went to return the favour, however they were interrupted when they heard a long bang coming from the next room. The two boys froze in place, hoping that it was just one of the boys falling out of bed. The whole house when deadly silent until;

"Zayn! What the hell was that for?"

"You touched my hair"

"I did not! You did!"

"Li, I think I would know if i touched my own hair, you KNOW just how precious it is to me!"

"So how about if a pillow touches it instead?"

"What do you... Oh shit, run!"

The guest room door suddenly flung open, with Zayn running out only clad in his tight fitting batman boxers, followed by Liam, also only in boxers, chasing after him with a pillow in each hand, both boys laughing loudly as their game went on.

Lou and Harry burst out into fits of laughter, crying with laughter even, after a while. It had reminded them of the old X Factor days, when they used to wake the others up by whacking them around the head with a pillow, which resulted in the now awoken but tired and grumpy person to then go chasing them around in revenge, usually ended with the culprit and victim lay on one of the bed trying to steady their breathing due to all the running and laughing.

As the two now older boys began to calm themselves down, they joined hands under the duvet once again, and they both laid side by side, staring at the ceiling, each in their own little world of thoughts. The silence between them was a comfortable silence, as they lay joined together by their intertwined hands, which, as if by fate, fitted perfectly within each other.

"Haz" Lou broke the silence, still keeping his gaze fixed on the Batman poster covered ceiling.

"Yeah Boo?" Haz replied, slightly tilting his gaze to catch a glimpse of his lover's face.

"Marry me? Please" Lou asked it in the most sincere voice, and Harry swore, the most sinfully seductive voice ever. Finally, he turned to face Haz, who was lay there with the biggest smirk in the world plastered on his face.

"Lou, I.... Really?" His smirk dropped for a second as he rolled over to face Lou fully.

Louis stayed quite for a moment, locking eyes with the green eyed boy who owned his heart. Just as Harry though his boyfriend had just played a trick on him, Lou opened his mouth and spoke to him, his gaze never leaving the other boy's eyes.

"Harry, you are... the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life, and all i want to do is spend the rest of my life with you. I think fate brought us together for a reason, all the accidental meetings, at the band contest, at the concert, in the bathroom, and being put in the same group 3 years ago. That moment on stage when i jumped straight into your arms, honestly, I still to this day have absolutely no idea why I did it! But, you know what? I never regret it for one moment. Anyone who knows me knows that I don't usually just go jumping into stranger's arms in joy, and you were a stranger to me back then! But I think my body knew.... something that my heart and my head didn't know yet. It knew that out bodies were meant to fit together. Hazza..."

Lou's eyes glistened with tears of happiness, and Harry's tears were silently rolling down his face towards the massive grin plastered on it, but he stayed silent and still, squeezing his lover's hand, knowing that he had more to say.

"Haz.... I know I can't offer you the things all those girls can, but I will give you everything I have, I promise. I know our relationship is probably the hardest one in the world right, and I know at times things get so hard that it feels like giving up the fight is the only way out, but babe, Harry Edward Styles, my Hazzabear, my one true love, I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will never, ever give up on us, on you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I am so, so, so glad that I get to call you mine. You.... you saved me from myself all those years ago at boot camp. Without you, I don't think I would be here now. I...."

The elder Doncaster boy's speech was cut short by Harry's lips smashing into his own in a passionate, emotion fuelled kiss which left them both gasping for breath. As they came up for air, the curly haired boy pulled Lou's body flush to his own, and gently caressed the side of his face. Starting at his forehead, he began placing small kisses all the way down his face, pausing to speak between each one.

"Lou...I...Know...Just how you feel...Because...I...Feel...The same way about you..."

He stopped his kissing streak when he reached his upper lip instead opting to nuzzle their noses together, sending shivers down Lou's back, before staring intensely into the whirlpools of emerald blue that his eyes were, and continuing his speech.

"Any girl, even the best girl in the world, could never ever make me feel the way you do, even when you are just smiling at me. Lou, baby, you have no idea... no idea just what you do to me. Just seeing your face or hearing your voice makes me feel a million times better, and there is no place I would rather be, in the whole wide world, than snuggled up in your arms. My favourite line that I have ever heard had to be when you said "and I'd marry you, Harry, because it rhymes". "

Lou chuckled at the memory, closing his eyes as he slowly began to tilt his head closer to Harry's.

"Don't worry, love, I'm not just asking you to marry me because of that!" Lou laughed, earning a sarcastic look from his younger companion.

"Oh really Lou? So why do you want to marry me then? My undeniably sexy body?" Haz whispered into his ear as he pressed into his boy friends lanky frame harder, earning an obscene moan from him.

"Oh, Haz, you have no idea, you have no bloody idea..." Lou stated huskily back into his lovers neck, before flipping him over and straddling him.

"Mind you, you don't have a bad body yourself big boy" Hazza smirked as he ran his eyes down the length of the body hovering over him, wrapping his hands around the back of Lou's neck and playing with the longer strands of hair, causing him to purr before losing his control and falling straight down onto Hazza. He lifted his head again, and opened his eyes to see him smirking again, as if he was formulating a plan.

"Ah, thinking your evil genius has distracting me dear Harry?" He whispered into his ear, giving it a little nip before moving away, causing him to shiver in arousal.

"And why would I ever want to do that, dear Loubear? I was just beginning to enjoy that!" He blew a breath of air down his spine, sending goosebumps rising in a line on his back.

"I don't know, because you are seductive and mean?" Lou gave him a quick peck on the cheek, a sly grin on his face as he pulled away, 

"I was in the middle of something and I intend to finish it". He rolled over swiftly off of him, swinging his legs off the bed in one smooth motion, before walking towards his pile of clothes near the foot of the bed.

"Babe, what is it?" Harry asked worriedly, thinking he was about to get dressed and leave. But his worries were swept away when Lou's head appeared again, and his still naked boyfriend stood up, hands behind his back, and then strolled back to the edge of the bed.

Just as Harry was going to reach towards him and pull him down, he took a step back, and in one smooth movement, got down on one knee, and produced a red velvet box from behind his back. Harry gasped in realization, but stayed completely still, knowing that he would make him nervous if he said anything.

Lou cleared his throat, and stared at Harry, before speaking.

"Harry, I meant what I said earlier, before we got... Distracted". He smirked at his lover, before continuing his speech. 

"Haz, you are, my one, my only, my one true love. My best friend, my boyfriend, my saviour, my family. And all I want to do, above all else, is spend my whole life loving you. I could go on forever, naming all the reasons why I want to do this, but my knee is playing up again so I could really do with getting up soon!"

They both laughed in chorus, chucking at Lou's blatant honesty.

"I'm dating an old cripple!" Shouted Harry, earning a soft laugh from Lou, before he reached out and touched him, signalling him to continue.

"Yes, yes you are, my love. But you see past all my flaws, and you love me for who I really am, Louis Troy Tomlinson, a 21 year old Doncaster boy with a big heart, that's all for you. And that is why I cannot wait to do this. So, Harry Edward Styles, my Cheshire Cat, my Hazzabear, my one true love..."

He took his hand from Harry's grip and popped open the lid of the velvet box to reveal a shiny plain gold ring.

"Will you, do me, the greatest honour in the whole world, and agree to become my husband?"

Louis began to shake in anticipation, as despite the fact he and Harry had been like a married couple from the start, he had no idea whether this was something Harry wanted. Luckily for him, his question was soon answered, however not in the simple way, like most people would do.

Instead of answering him, Harry rolled over to the other side of the bed, and swung himself out, before walking to the glass wardrobe and opening it up, digging through some kind of bad or case for something.

Louis closed his eyes because of all the emotions, not knowing what the hell Harry was doing. There he was, still on one knee, after spilling her heart out to his lover and proposing, and he still hadn't got an answer.

Just as he was about to get up, Harry stopped searching and pulled something from the bag, before shutting the wardrobe doors and walking the few steps towards his still kneeling boyfriend. He cupped Louis' chin and lifted his head so he was fully facing him, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Lou, babe, I know you are waiting for an answer, and I knew you were being serious earlier, but there was a reason why I tried to distract you, and I hope you think this was worth it. You see, I've been wanting to give you this for a while, and I've been carrying it around with me ever since the day I brought it, waiting for the perfect moment for it. Lou, I really, really love you, with all of my heart, and that is why, I wanted to ask you..."

He paused as he drew his hand from Lou's cheek, and also got down on one knee, this time producing a black silk box from behind his back. He smiled at his shocked companion, who was frozen in place with his jaw hanging open in surprise.

"Louis Troy Tomlinson, MY one true love, MY best friend, MY boobear, please, will you, do me, Harry Edward Styles, the absolute honour of saying yes, you will marry me?"

As he finished, he smirked and cocked his head to the side, enjoying the view of a bright red, blushing Louis in front of him. The pair knelt in silence for a minute, as if reading each others minds, before Louis slowly got to his feet, box still open in his hand, and extended his other hand towards Harry, helping him up. Still holding his hand, he finally broke the silence and gave him his answer.

"Well, my dear love, I will say yes if you do"

Harry smiled softly at him, before saying

"As if I could say no to you, ever, in anything"

The pair laughed in chorus, before squeezing their conjuring hands and letting go. Both boys simultaneous took the rings from the boxes, chucking the empty boxes on the bed, and sliding the rings onto the other person's ring finger at the same time, before joining both their hands together, forming a circle in the middle.

They both just stood there, holding onto each other, before Harry let his hands go, instead opting to take his boyfriend's, no , his now fiancé's ringed hand, and placing it between both of his own, kissing it gently, before holding it to his chest.

"This ring, I got it engraved. It says "forever young, forever your's, love you, H xxx"

He pushed his hand more firmly against his chest, before releasing it and admiring his lover, smirking as it sunk in that he was now engaged to him. But he was soon snapped out of his day dreaming, when Louis grabbed his hand, and repeated what he had done a few moments before, also kissing it, and then holding it to his chest before speaking.

"Well I think I've had my line stolen, because I have also had your ring engraved. Took me 4 hours stood in a ring shop, after choosing it, to decide on it, but I think I got it right. Take it off, I want you to read it yourself" .

He released his hand, and immediately Harry went to pull the ring off, eager to know what it said. After reading the engraving, he smirked, and then slipped the ring back on, before repeating the words out loud

"Don't stop, and we will never surrender, love you, L xxx"

"And I mean that" Louis said softly, stroking the top of Hazza's hand gently.

"I will never give up on us, ever. My heart, my body, and everything else of mine. They all belong to you. I could never love anyone as much as you, and I will do everything, anything, absolutely everything, to make you the happiest person on earth, I promise."

Harry laughed at the boy stood in front of his, before pulling him against his chest, and whispering in his ear,

"And I promise the same to you. Because I would give you a whole speech like you just did, but you are a lot better with words than I am, so I hope that this can explain what words can't"

And with that, he let go of his fiancé, bent his knees, grabbed him by the bottom of his thighs, lifting him up so he was sat on his hips. Louis tightened his legs around his back, locking his feet together, and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Slowly, they brought their faces closer, until their noses were slightly touching, nuzzling them together before closing the distance between their lips, gently pressing them together in a simple, yet incredibly passionate kiss.

This lasted for what seemed like a lifetime of the couple, pushing all of their emotions into this one kiss, never stopping for breath, breathing in sync with each other. Just as Harry was about to deepen the kiss, Louis pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

"Love, babe, my gorgeous fiancé, as much as I would love to continue this, I think we better go let the boys know the news"

He whispered softly, slowly releasing his grip with his legs around Harry's waist, and lowering himself to the ground, never losing contact with him.

"Yeah, I suppose we should, however knowing them, I wouldn't be surprised if they had been stood at the door the whole time listening!" He chuckled, before letting go of Louis, and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, that, as if fate had designed it, fit perfectly to each other.

The two boys walked hand in hand to the door, and stopped quickly for a quick kiss before grabbing the handle and pulling the door open, revealing 3 very excitable, bouncy guys who all fell into the room as the door flew back. All 5 boys laughed together for what seemed like the first time in ages, as they all pulled together in a massive group hug.

And, at that moment in time, it felt like for once they were winning, together as a team, an unbreakable force that could cope with whatever they were hit with.

But, little did they know what was coming next, and would they be able to survive the full force of management, as well as hopefully pulling of the trick of a lifetime?


	5. Chapter 5 - Girls on Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have over 700 views!! Wow!! Thankyou so so much everyone! This chapter is based on some of the girls in the fic, I felt as if I was leaving them out!! Anyway, I really hope you guys like this!!

The two boys walked hand in hand to the door, and stopped quickly for a quick kiss before grabbing the handle and pulling the door open, revealing 3 very excitable, bouncy guys who all fell into the room as the door flew back. All 5 boys laughed together for what seemed like the first time in ages, as they all pulled together in a massive group hug.

And, at that moment in time, it felt like for once they were winning, together as a team, an unbreakable force that could cope with whatever they were hit with.

But, little did they know what was coming next, and would they be able to survive the full force of management, as well as hopefully pulling of the trick of a lifetime?

 

It was nearly midnight in the Calder household, and Elenor was tucked up in her king size bed next to her now fiance Zack, however she couldn't sleep at all. They had just returned home from a holiday in France, which, due to a lot of Modest! scrutiny, was made to look like she had gone with Louis instead to assure the fans that that Elounor relationship was going strong, and to put to bed the rumours about a break-up. 

They had had an amazing time, going to Disneyland Paris, the Arc de Triomphe, the Cité de Carcassonne and finally, the Eiffel Tower, where, after a candlelit dinner, her lover got down on one knee and popped the question under the moonlight. It had been like a perfect love story out of a book, and they wished that it would never end. However, again her contact pulled her back into the real world, and their holiday was cut short when Modest! called, telling her that their plan had gone wrong, and they needed to quickly alter her arrangements, with a plane at 2am in the morning and disguises for both her and Zack

Of course, being related to one of the top guys, she knew everything that was going on back in the UK, however that wasn't always a good thing. She had found out about the new Zerrie engagement the same time as the rest of the world did, and she was furious at the news. She immediately rung her great uncle, whilst in the middle of a restaurant, and vented her fury at him, however it was a phone call she then regretted making. Not only had he confirmed that it was all Modest!'s doing, but he also told her that there was more to come, for all of them, so the 5 boys, plus her, Danielle, Perrie, and a new girl called Sophia. He didn't tell her any of the plans, afraid that she may do something to foil them, however he ended the call with the words;

"Love, let me tell you a little secret. Life ain't fair. The more I manage to keep the gays apart, and the girls in the limelight, the more I get paid. So I suggest that in future, you keep your opinions to yourself, do what we say, or I will just make things even worse. And guess what? They is not way you can stop me, not without hurting the boys. I'm in charge, just remember that. Family means nothing in the world of buisness, and you certainly don't mean jack all to me. Good luck surviving little girl. Just remember, it is all, your, fault.".

She had managed to keep it together in the restaurant, acting as if she had just been having a normal, family-friendly phone call with her uncle. But when they got out and into the awaiting black limo, which was always waiting to ensure they were not seen, she let it all out, even going as far as saying she would actually murder her uncle if it meant stopping all this crap. Zack eventually managed to calm her down, and took her to bed, giving her a little reminder that they were now engaged, and suggested that they should make the most of it. She turned her phone on silent, and hid it in her suitcase, out of sight, out of mind, and accepted his proposal, slipping between the sheets next to him, and letting him show her how much he loved her.

She was totally oblivious to her phone going off in her bag, with a message which would possibly, if not acted upon immediately, result in some rather catastrophic events occurring...

 

Back in England, when the engagement news was announced, Perrie was relaxing at the recording studio with the rest of the band. They had just finished recording their new single, "Chasing Our Dreams", when her phone began to go off. It was a text, however, due to her security screen, she didn't immediately know who from, and, still in her bright happy mood, she quickly typed in her pass code (which happened to be "I love Zayn" due to management controlling her phone), and clicked on her messages. But nothing could have prepared her for the events which came after it.

Text Message from M! M

News. Now. BBC1. Don't freak

In almost a mirror image to what the 1D boys had been doing where they were, she quickly dived across the room, grabbing the remote and frantically pressing buttons in her anxious haste. After nearly skipping past the channel 10 times, she finally found what she was looking for, and she sat tentatively on the edge of the sofa as the other girls joined her.

As the news was broken to them, the room fell incredibly silent, and the other girls immediately huddled round her, trying to calm her down. Perrie was the loud, bubbly, energetic one of the group, and she was only ever silent when she was really angry or upset, like now. As soon as the incriminating news article had finished, she swiftly got up and ran out the room. slamming the door behind her. Ripping her phone from her back pocket, she quickly typed in speed dial 4, Zayn's number, and patiently waited for him to pick up, holding it in a death grip, her knuckles going white in the process.

As soon as he picked up, she immediately started shouting at him, knowing that this wasn't his plan, but thinking that he must have known all about it but kept it from her, because surely they would have at least warned one of them. But, as the phone call went on, her grip on the phone loosened, as she listened to Zayn's broken voice over the phone, and she registered that nobody had any clue that it was going to happen, apart from the incriminating letter that Harry received, which angered her even more. By the end of it, she was on the verge of tears, and Zayn sounded even worse, which broke her heart. Ending the call, she slid down the wall, dropping her phone on the floor in despair at the situation, and let out all the tears she had been holding in. The door to the studio opened up beside her, and the 3 girls helped her to her feet and guided her out of the building into the awaiting limo, holding her close once inside as her whole body shook, racked with tears. 

Her phone still lay on the floor of the recording studio, vibrating away with all the tweets, PM's and Texts she was recieving, of hate, confusion, comfort and support, along with a rather important message from management, the same one that Elenor received....

 

Meanwhile, over in Dubai, Danielle was busy relaxing on the beach whilst on holiday with her brother, Danny, who owned the biggest beach hotel there, a place where, conveniently, the world biggest boy band often spent their time when trying to escape from the real world, normally renting out the whole of the top floor to themselves. Dani was a childhood friend of Liam's, and had showed them the place when they first got together as a band, saying they could stay there for free. They never did, always leaving a massive tip on the way out, however the mess they always left the room in may just have something to do with it.... 

When Dani had first been approached by Modest!, she had initially said no to their offer, stating that her and Liam were way too close and would never like each other romantically, and she didn't want to wreck their friendship. However, because they were a big company, and she was a low earning, no status model, they managed to blackmail her, saying that if she didn't do it, they would kick the band from the record label, and sue them £1,000,000 each. Being as this was before the release of their first song, she put her heart over her head, and agreed, which was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

As she lay there on the sand, she reminisced in all the good things that had happened since she signed that dreaded contact. The boys had become the biggest band in the world ever, she was now an international model, earning thousands of pounds a year, she had been able to help her brother boost his profit margins so he could expand his business, and she had brought her parents a new house, which they desperately needed and had been trying to save up for for years, but something had always got in the way.

Yet, despite the many good things to come out of it, she also realized just how much it had messed up her life as well. 

Firstly, she had lost her childhood best friend, Sarah, who had fancied Liam since primary school, whom she promised she would never steal from her. She tried to explain that she had no choice, but without being able to mention or show her the contract, she had never believed her, and her closest friend had left her in her time of need. 

Secondly, she had also lost the bonds that she had with Liam in the first place due to it. After singing the contract, she was giving 2 weeks to get Liam to agree to be her boyfriend, but she wasn't allowed to mention it to him. So, after telling him a million and one lies about loving him since first grade ect, he finally, although a little reluctantly, gave in and said yes. 

But that wasn't the hardest part. Due to her amazing lying, he actually thought she liked him, so when he tried to kiss her, she was shocked and pulled away nearly revealing the secret and causing a premature breakup. She blamed it on bad breath, before running to the loos to gain some control. This happened many times, however, even though it should've got easier to hide after a while, it actually got worse, because she could never love him romantically.

Finally, after 4 months of attempting to make it work, they finally gave up, and Liam pulled the plug, saying that he wanted his best mate back, not a girlfriend. But when she called them to say they had tried and broke up, and told her she had to get him back. She did try, well sort of, but when she saw Liam and Zayn making out in the kitchen, she could see why he had broken up with her, because he swung the other way. 

She gave up lying to him, and at the first opportunity she told him everything. At first, he flipped and got angry, claiming that she should have told him instead of leading him on, and that she was a pathetic excuse for a friend. But, after Zayn came in and calmed him down, he finally began to see sense, and suggested going to see management first thing next day to cancel it. That they did, but because she had broken her contract and told him, they said that she had to be punished, telling them they had to stay together until the end of the year at least. 

3 years later, and situations had finally started to get better for them. Her and Liam had been allowed to break up after a massive argument, and they made their 'break-up' public straight away, blaming it on distance and work loads. Truthfully, if they really would have been dating, they probably would have broke up for the same reasons, as she was always travelling for her modelling, and he was always touring with the guys. But, despite not having any connection to the boys legally now, she still got harassing messages from management, stating what she could and couldn't tell people, and what places she could go and couldn't. 

Due to her being out of the country, she had her mobile turned off and away from her, wanting it to be a drama free holiday. However, this not only meant she missed all the engagement news, she also missed that same very important text that the other 2 girls got, meaning that all 3 of the people who could've done the action were oblivious to the order. 

Management never thought logically though, they didn't both to check that the girls had got their message before making action on it, so everybody involved were totally unprepared and confusing when it did happen....


	6. Chapter 6 - Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have nearly 1000 reads, I am so happy! Sorry for the delay, it's half term here and I have just had so much stuff on! Anyway, here is my new chapter, enjoy! KH

Management never thought logically though, they didn't both to check that the girls had got their message before making action on it, so everybody involved were totally unprepared and confusing when it did happen....

It was the morning after the night before, and all 5 boys were still snuggled up in bed as the early sun rise shone brightly into their bedroom windows. After the big announcement from, as they were now known, Larry, the boys had celebrated by ordering in Nandos, and digging through the Malik's DVD rack to find a film, and instead, found a collection of their old videos diaries, so they spent the rest of the night watching them, laughing at themselves (well, mainly Louis), as they reminisced in all the old times, when they could just be themselves, no rules or contracts or fake girlfriends, just 5 teenage boys fighting for a dream. Those were the days boys, those were the days.

Niall was the first to wake up, slowly dragging himself from bed and glancing at the time, 7:15 am. Too early! They had another lazy day today, and that was exactly what the Irish lad planned to be, completely and utterly lazy. He shuffled him way out of the room, before suddenly gaining a new life and pranced down the 2 flights of stairs to the kitchen, singing loudly as he went.

"Nandos, Nandos, I love Nandos!" 

When he reached the kitchen, he realized that, as Harry wasn't up yet, there were no lovely pancakes made for him! He debated shouting him to wake him up, but then decided it would be too mean. So, he grabbed a bag of sweet chili popcorn, purely because it was the first thing within reach, and took it into the living room, munching quietly as he turned on the TV. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't at home, instead he was at his best mates house, so yes, maybe he should ask before taking all the food. However, after 3 years, Zayn's parents had just got used to it, and often even brought in extra food if they knew he was coming, just for his benefit.

As he was sat there, he went over the previous nights events again in his head. As his room was above where Lou and Hazza were, he heard Lou when he first asked Harry to marry him, and immediately ran downstairs to Liam and Zayn, who were cuddling on the sofa. After telling them what he had heard, they all ran upstairs to listen in, knowing that if he said yes, which of course he would, despite wanting some alone time, they would probably decide to come and tell them first. So, they waited patiently by the door, and, soon enough, when it finally opened, they all fell in, crushing the newly engaged couple. 

He was happy for them, over the moon in fact, because he had known for a while that Harry was planning to propose, as he was the one who went with him to pick out the ring nearly 5 months ago. They were a perfect match, and he wished them all the best, but he also worried that if management got a sound of this, everything would go drastically wrong.

He also thought about Liam and Zayn. The pair had been together just as long as Larry, however their relationship hadn't been at all as smooth going as the others, and the others wasn't exactly an easy ride! He knew also that Liam was planning to propose, as again he was the one he took to pick out the ring with. But, due to the recent events, he guessed that it could be a little while longer before he did.

Over in the guest room, Zayn and Liam were lay together in the queen sized bed which usually belonged in his sisters room (they had been decorating it prior to the boy's arriving). Zayn was slightly awake, and through the crack in the curtains, a shimmer of sunlight beat down of his resting boyfriend's face, illuminating it into a beautiful spetical. He reached down towards him, and ran his fingers through Liam's soft, silky hair, before leaning down and gently placing a kiss on his forehead. 

Liam stirred in his sleep when he felt pressure on the top of his head. His eyelashes gently fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw the image he awoke to. Zayn was lay no more than an inch away from him, and in his eyes, he looked more beautiful than he ever had done before. His hair was a mess from sleep, but his face was a scene of serenity and peace, like he was finally relaxed, a sight he had seen, well, since a few days before the end of the last leg. 

"Morning, beautiful" Liam said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"I could say the same myself, handsome" Zayn replied, loving the sound and sight of his newly awaken lover.

These were the moments they cherished together, no press, no pressure, just them alone against the world. Due to their constant early starts and late nights, it wasn't often they got them, so when they did, they definitely made the most of them.

"I could get used to waking up like this, next to you" Zayn said, stretching his arm out and snaking it around Li's back, pulling him flush to his body.

"Hmm, I could think of a better way" Li whispered seductively into his ear, bringing his arm around and placing his hand on the small of his lover's back, just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Oh really, like what then?" Zayn retraced his arm, instead sliding it in between their bodies, gently dragging his fingers down Li's toned stomach, causing him to shiver with arousal and earning a low growl to come from his throat. 

Quickly, Liam pushed himself away from Zayn, instead opting to push his lover flat against the bed, and then swinging his leg over him, straddling his hips and placing his hands either side of his head.

"Well, personally, I think this position is a lot better." Liam growled lowly into Zayn's ear.

"And I think you agree, because either you had a pen down there, or you are just happy to see me" Liam rolled his hips against him, the friction making them both whimper in arousal.

Zayn reached up and hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a fierce, passionate kiss. Liam gently bit Zayn's lip, making him open his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The two boys fought for dominance in a battle of the tongues, the kiss get deeper and deeper by the second. 

Zayn rolled his hips upwards and grabbing Liam's bum once again, grinding against him in time with the motions of their lips.

"Zayn, baby, so, so good, don't stop, please" Liam whimpered into his mouth, losing control with the amount of friction going on.

"Take me love, please, take me" Zayn answered back, and stopped grinding, locking eyes with his lover above him.

"Anything for you, love, anything for you.." 

A/N I want to be able to keep this fic open to all, so I won't be writing any sexual scenes on here, however, if people want me to, I may make another story with any deleted scenes. 

Down in Zayn's room, Harry and Louis lay hand-in-hand, listening to the radio hum in the background. It was on Radio 4, talking about the legalization of gay marriage in a number of countries, and the boy were paying attention to it, thinking about their lives.

After about 10 minutes, Harry turned over to face his blue eyed love, who was already looking back at him and probably had been for a while. 

"So then, my Loubear, what are our plans now?" He asked, realizing he hadn't even thought ahead when he decided to propose, he had only been thinking about what would happen if Louis said no, always expecting the worse. 

"I don't know Hazza, get married maybe?" Louis laughed, thinking at first that Harry had asked it being silly. 

"No, I don't mean like that Lou. I know we are going to get married. God, I cannot wait for the day when I can finally, legally call you mine" Harry sighed at the thought, hoping it was soon rather than later. 

"Me too baby, me too" Louis turned to stare at the ceiling, imagining the future when he could hold Harry's hand in public, and kiss him whenever he wanted. He smiled softly at the thought, and then turned back to Harry, knowing that he had more to say. 

"I meaning, what are we going to do between here and then. Like when are we going to do it, where, are we going to tell people about the our engagement, what are we going to tell management, there is so much to plan! Like the venue, the suits , the.." 

Louis cut of his rant with a kiss, one which Harry returned without question. 

"Haz, I know there is a lot to plan and things, but come on, we have been engaged what, 7 hours, and we haven't even had chance to fully make the most of it yet"

Lou looked him straight in his eye and then slid his hand down Harry's side, resting it on his hip. 

"Oh, well, I think it might be time to change that, don't you?" Haz whispered, lips brushing over Louis' , darting out his tongue and gently sliding it over his upper lip, making the older boy shiver in anticipation. 

"Oh god yes" He breathed back, bucking his hips against Harry's. 

The two lovers rolled around on the bed, both only clad in boxers, holding onto each other tightly as showed each other just how much they loved the other, in the best way they knew how. 

The boys were enjoying their peaceful morning just like that, all of them in their own special way, unaware of the storm management were planning to start...


	7. Chapter 7 - For A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have over 1000 reads!! Thankyou guys!! I have just posted up my Larry Stylinson one-shot and I will shortly be publishing a Ziam one aswell! Enjoy! And comment your thoughts please!!

The boys were enjoying their peaceful morning just like that, all of them in their own special way, unaware of the storm management were planning to start...

"Going, back to the corner, where I, first found you. Gonna, camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"

Louis' phone rang loudly from the side of the bed, disturbing the peaceful quite in the room. They both sighed in defeat, nothing was ever quiet for long in their lives.

"Get that for me please babe, its closer to you" Lou said to Harry, reluctantly loosening his grip around his boyfriend's toned torso so he could roll over.

Harry reached over, and was just about to answer it, when his face dropped, and he chucked the phone at Louis.

"Harry, what was that...oh" Lou retrieved the phone and read the caller ID, Management.

He sat bolt upright, and immediately answered the still ringing phone. He put it on loud speaker so that Harry could hear what they were saying, but kept it close to his ear so they wouldn't suspect anything,

"Hello?" Louis said nervously

"Hi Mr Tomlinson, are you alone?". Both boys immediately recognised the booming voice on the other end, it was the head of Modest!. He never calls.

"Yes, sir, I am"

"Good, well I have some news for you. You see, due to a slight unexpected change in the top team at the minute, we have decided to take some new courses of action. So here is goes as follows. Harry has previously been informed he is not to have any contact with you, but we have decided to scrap that. Instead, you are going to propose to Ms Calder, on what is supposed to be your 2 year anniversary. You cannot tell any of the boys of this, all the rings and press have been sorted, and various news stories will be published in the coming months about it. Also, we have decided Liam will now be dating our cover model Sophia. Too many people suspect things when he is single, and we have a massive reputation to uphold. As for Harry, he will be snapped with various girls in compromising situations in the coming months. Cara being one of these. You are not to tell this to any of the boys, we figured that you, as the oldest, would be the most responsible with this news. Also, we got backlash from Perrie's lawyer so we had to tell you about our plans. Goodbye Mr Tomlinson, and good luck."

The phone clicked off, and the two boys sat there, frozen. They couldn't believe what they had just heard, and in that moment, Louis was only glad that he had put it on loud speaker, because he would never had been able to explain all of that to Harry, and also it would've killed him not to tell him. 

Harry was the first to move, scooting over to Louis' side and taking the phone from his hand, gently throwing it to the other end of the bed. He pulled him onto his lap, and held him close, neither of them knowing what to say. Louis curled up into a ball on his chest, and eventually just started weeping into Harry's shoulder, letting out all the anger and tension on him. Harry just sat there and took it, because, despite being known as the most emotional one in the group, he was also the most stable and strong when he needed to be, and right now, the last thing Louis needed was for him to cry as well. 

After about half an hour, Louis finally stopped crying, and locked eyes with Harry. His voice was shaky, and his breathing was still heavy, as Harry gently rocked him back and forth on his lap, nuzzling his face in his hair.

"What are we going to do, Haz?" He asked softly, as the rocking stopping.

"I don't know Lou, fight it like we always do?" Harry replied, running his fingers through his own curly locks.

"Harry, somehow I have a feeling that this isn't the worst of it. I mean, Liam is being forced with yet another one of his childhood friends, without consultation, you are being made to look like a womanizer again, and I am being forced to get engaged, just like Zayn! I mean, come on, there are going to more things that they can do. Especially if either us or Li and Zayn are caught again. I'm not even supposed to be here!" Lou exclaimed, rolling out of Harry's arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was right. All the other times, both Lou and Zayn had only been dating, but now they had to get engaged, which meant no cheating and more time with their girls. Liam had to start dating again, but this time it wasn't Dani, who would make fake tweets and things to cover up for him. And he himself was being forced to go around again, annoying with Cara, whom he secretly hated, and the compromising situations clause? Well, management go to extreme lengths sometimes. 

But then he thought about his and Louis' engagement and he got an idea. He slipped off the bed and knelt down in front of him, grabbing both of his hands. He kissed the top of them both, and then dropped his right hand, leaving his newly ringed left hand between them.

"Lou, yes, you are right. It isn't going to be as easy this time. But look at me," Louis lifted his head and stared into the emerald green pools that belonged to his fiancé.

"You, Mr Louis Tomlinson, are now MY fiancé. Mine, all mine. And this time, we are stronger against them. I know we can't stop them, but we can damn sure fight against them. This ring, the one I gave to you, is not just a promise of marriage in the future. But it is also a promise ring. And with the ring, I hereby promise you, that no matter what they put us through, I will always love you, and only you. I promise that I will never cheat no matter what the papers say, because you are, and have only ever been the only one for me. I promise I will be by your side, and I will be there for you no matter what the problem is. So, if you are ever doubting yourself, or you ever think it is too much for us to handle, just look at this and remember me, remember my promise to you. Can you do that, for me, for us?" 

Louis slowly nodded his head, before dropping down onto his knees next to Harry and smashing their lips together, letting out all the emotions he had been holding in during Harry's speech. After a few minutes, he pulled away, and once he had got his breath back, he took Harry's left ringed hand, and admired it, before resting it on the side of his face and leaning into it.

"Harry, Hazza, MY fiancé. Thank you. Thank you for sticking by me, through everything we have been through, I know I always take it harder than you, and I am glad I have you as my rock to stop me falling. I could never make a speech like yours because, well, I would only get halfway through before I started crying!"

Both boys laughed quietly at that, before Louis continued his speech.

"But, this ring, it means the same. Harry, I love you with all my heart, and I shall do so until the end of time. You are mine as I am yours, and so shall be forever more. I promise that, one day, we will stand at the alter and I will legally make you mine, but until then, I promise that I will never, ever cheat on you. And I promise that we will get through this together, no matter what else they throw at us. Now, come here, I think we could both use a hug right now!"

The boys collapsed into each other as they lapsed into a peaceful silence, finally realising the full extent of the new proposals on them. They still had another 2 months before they started touring again, 2 months in which they were supposed to be able to do whatever they wanted. 

When their knees started to hurt from all the kneeling, they slowly stood, not breaking the hug. 

"Lou, I'm gonna go talk to Liam, I can't not tell him, I'm sorry" Haz whispered in Lou's ear, and broke the hug, instead running his hands along Lou's arms and then holding his hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Yes, I know babe, I understand. I think I'm just gonna take a quick shower, meet you downstairs in 10?" He swung their joined hands in-between them, and swayed his hips in time, making Harry giggle.

"Yes sure, well, depends how well Liam takes it, but yeah I will be as quick as I can. I think Niall is already down there anyway, I have a feeling I can hear the football" Both boys went silent, and sure enough, they could hear the monotonous commentators voice and the occasional 'That was a foul ref!' from the leprechaun downstairs

"Yeah, me too! Ok, see you in a bit babe, and good luck with Li." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before letting go of his hands and skipping to the bathroom, giving Harry a cheeky wink before shutting the door.

Harry laughed at his flirty fiancé, before slipping on some black skinny jeans and his RAMONES top and leaving the room, walking up the stairs to the guest room. He knocked quietly, and before he knew it, the door was flung open, and he was dragged into a massive pillow fight between Liam and Zayn. 

"I get Harry!" Zayn shouted across the room, not realising that the person he was hitting was Harry.

"Beating up your own team mate then I see, not a very good team!" Liam stood on the bed, laughing at his insane boyfriend who was still whacking Harry with his pillow, sending feathers flying everywhere. He lost his balance and fell down onto the bed, before moving to sit up against the headboard.

"You can't play that trick on me, babe, I'm hitting you not Harry!" Zayn remarked, still entirely focused on the pillow, not on the person.

Just then, Harry moved, and Zayn ran to where he thought he had gone, but instead ran straight into the wall.

"Liam! Why did you move?" Zayn whined as he rubbed his head.

"I told you, it was Harry not me!" Harry smirked in the corner, laughing at the two bickering lovers.

"Anyway, Haz, what are you doing up here? I thought that you and Lou would be making the most of your time alone, seeing as you are now engaged!" Zayn asked, finally lowering the pillow and chucking in onto the bed, before sitting down next to Liam.

"Actually, I need to talk to Liam for a sec. it can wait till later if you want" 

Zayn smiled, before jumping off the bed and enveloping a surprised Harry into a hug.

"Of course you can! Plus, I really need something to eat! Catch you later!" Zayn exclaimed before running out the room in his boxer shorts.

"Just don't steal my boyfriend!" He shouted before vaulting down the stairs as lightning speed.

Harry and Liam smirked at each other, before bursting out laughing at their band mates’ crazy antics.

"You went for the crazy one" Harry remarked as he walked over to the bed, scooting up next to Liam.

"Ah, yeah, but I wouldn't have him any other way" Liam sighed, still smiling at his idiotic lover's ways.

"Anyway, you needed to talk?" He asked, suddenly going more serious.

"Well, yeah, I did, but I don't think you are going to like it"

"Just tell me Haz, I don't think most of the news we get is happy. By the way, congrats to you two! It's been long enough!"

"Ah thanks mate, I just want to make him mine for life." Harry paused, thinking about last night, but then remembered the phone call, and continued.

"So, basically, Lou received a rather... nasty phone call this morning. "

Liam immediately went serious, knowing subconsciously where this was going.

"It was management, wasn't it?" He asked, really hoping the answer was no.

"Yes, yes it was. It was basically in the same format as my letter was, the no questions asked, no change, don't tell anyone kind of thing. He put it on loud speaker so I could hear it, and I'm glad he did now, because he wouldn't have been able to cope."

Liam's face dropped on hearing that, and he too was glad that Louis had let Harry hear. Harry was the most emotionally strong out of all of them, and he knew that he would've calmed him down.

"In short form, Louis is to be engaged to Elenor, I have to start flirting again, and you have to start dating Sophia. "

The room fell silent, and Liam started to softly whimper, as he realised the pressure the new rules would put on the band. Harry pulled him close, and let him rest his head into his shoulder as he let out all the tears he had been holding it. He seemed to have been doing this a lot lately, holding people when they cry. And somehow, he knew he would have to be the one to tell Zayn as well. 

But first, he had something else to ask Liam.

"Li, mate, can I ask you something?" Liam looked up at him with red raw puffy eyes, and sniffed, tears still rolling down his face.

"I know this is a bit out of the blue, but are you going to propose to Zayn?"

The question shocked Liam, not because he wasn't ok with answering it, but because it was so sudden. 

"Erm, well, yeah I was honestly, but now? I don't really know if I am being honest with you..." Liam started full on crying again, thinking about how all his plans were ruined. He had planned to take Zayn to Paris before they went back on tour, and propose next to the Eifel Tower. Now, he would never be able to. Harry pulled him even tighter against him as Liam's body racked with sobs. 

"Well, look, I've been thinking, and I think that you still should" Harry whispered slowly into his ear, trying to stay as calm as he could.

Liam looked up at him with big eyes, as if he had just offered him the world. 

"You...You really think so?" He enquired, hope in his voice for the first time in a long while.

"Yeah, I mean, I know it hard to think positively with all of this going on, but I felt the same as you before Lou proposed to me. You see, I know that you two are ready for it, I can see the way you act around each other. But I also know that Zayn won't make the first move, even though he wants to, because he is too afraid of going too fast, and you know how Zayn is, it took me 4 weeks to get him to admit that! But he loves you more than anything, and I know that it will bring you closer, and make you know that you can face the fight ahead."

As Harry finished his speech, he looked down as Liam, who was sat next to him, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. He had stopped crying, and was now twisting his hands around, in deep thought. 

"But how do I approach him? I can't just do it like Lou did, it has to be special. I mean, I know that was special for you guys, but for me it would have to be like really intimate." Liam covered his face with his hand. Some things really were easier said than done.

"Why don't you take him out? You know, like to a special restaurant, make a whole day of it? We still technically have 2 months of freedom, you have plenty of time." Harry just always made everything sound so easy, like he had everything planned out already.

"We will see, we will see" Liam said, rolling over so his head was in Harry's lap, whilst Harry started playing with his hair.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and when it slowly crept open, there stood Louis and Zayn, both looking like they had been crying, and Louis was holding Zayn to his chest like he might break if he didn't.

"Hey, I, I kinda told Zayn... I knew you were telling Liam, and I just couldn't, you know I can never keep anything from you guys." Louis stammered as he still stood in the doorway clutching Zayn.

Liam turned his head, seeing his broken lover in front of him and immediately sat bolt upright. Zayn slowly lifted his head off of Louis' chest, whispering 'Thank you' to Louis, who nodded before releasing him, and he practically vaulted onto the bed straight into Liam's awaiting arms. Harry edged himself slowly off the bed, and walked across to Louis, who immediately leaned into him and relaxed into his outstretched arms which tightened around his chest and they linked their fingers.

"Does Niall know yet?" Asked Liam, though his voice was muffled by Zayn's hair.

"Yeah, I told him and Zayn together downstairs, he has as much right as any of us do to know about it" Louis replied, before, as if on cue, Niall appeared behind them in the doorway, slinging his arms over both of them.

The three of them walked further into the room, and decided to join Zayn and Liam on the bed, as they clambered onto the queen size mattress and sat in a circle.

"So then, what now?" Zayn mumbled, so quietly it was a surprised anyone heard it.

"Well if this has proved anything, it's that they won't stop at anything to hurt us. It's all just a game to them" Louis put in bluntly, earning nods from the other boys.

"Well, I think we have already solved that" stated Niall proudly, an evil smirk growing on his face.

"We take revenge, One Direction style...."


	8. Chapter 8 - What They Don't Know Can't Hurt Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! I've been busy posting other stories! Here's the next chapter!! Please comment!!

"Well if this has proved anything, it's that they won't stop at anything to hurt us. It's all just a game to them" Louis put in bluntly, earning nods from the other boys.

"Well, I think we have already solved that" stated Niall proudly, an evil smirk growing on his face.

"We take revenge, One Direction style...."

The next morning, the boys all woke up together on the guest bed, a tangle of random arms and legs sprawled out. None of them could be bothered to move, however they all knew that they had an interview at 11am, meaning they had to get up at some point. Niall rolled over and ended up kicking Zayn in the head accidentally.

"Oi! Stop kicking my boyfriend!" Liam shouted, attempting to throw a punch at Niall.

"It's not my fault, he was in my way!" Niall shouted back, rolling back over and this time kneeing Louis in the stomach

"Niall, you weren't meant to take it out on my fiance instead you know!" exclaimed Harry, who also tried to punch the blond leprechaun, but missed, hitting Liam instead.

"Hey, what did I do to you Harry?!" Liam growled, leaning over Zayn to get Harry back, and ending up hitting Niall instead.

Soon it turned into a massive play fight on the bed, with arms and legs flying everywhere until eventually they all ended up falling off of the bed simultaneously, all 5 of them laughing hysterically at each other. After a few minutes, they had calmed down enough to be able to stop laughing, and Liam found his phone and checked the time.

"Guys... it's half 9, we have like 20 minutes to eat and get ready!" Liam warned, causing all the boys to jump up.

"I'll make breakfast!" Harry said, running from the room and down the stairs at top speed.

"I'm using the shower first!" Said Zayn, sprinting across the corridor to the big bathroom and bolting the door.

"Bagsie the bath then!" Louis shouts, also sprinting down the stairs at top speed, nearly missing the last step but catching his balance at last minute.

Liam and Niall were the only ones left in the bedroom, and they both had the same idea.

"I get the en suite!" They both shout simultaneously, racing each other out of the room to the bathroom hooked onto Zayn's room, with Liam narrowly beating Niall.

"Fine, I'll just go eat all the breakfast then!" Niall shouted through the door of the bathroom before running downstairs to the kitchen where Harry was cooking breakfast, stealing random pieces of food when he thought Harry wasn't looking. 

By 9:45, all 5 boys were washed, dressed and seated around the breakfast bar, tucking into a lovely feast of sausage, bacon and egg. They were all dressed in casual clothes, knowing they would have to get changed and have all their hair and makeup done at the station, which was a good job seeing as they had to be out in 15 minutes.

"So then" Louis began, talking between mouthfuls,

"How exactly are we going to take revenge?"

Niall looked up from his plate of food, well what was his plate of food, and smirked, as if he had just come up with an evil plan.

"Well, think about it, what's the one thing that management hate happening?" Niall asked, finished his last mouthful of food.

"Erm, their band members turning out gay?" Louis said sarcastically, earning laughs from all around the table.

"Well, yeah, there is that, but think bigger..." Niall said, circling his hand as if that would make them remember.

"The... fake girlfriends dumping us?" Zayn also sarcastically commented, causing the table to collapses into fits of giggles.

"No, as much as they hate that, what do they hate the most?" Niall's voice suddenly dropped a level, and the boys all stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"They hate to be belittled. And think about it, me, Liam and Zayn still aren't meant to know any of the rules from the letter and the phone call, right?"

All 5 boys looked at him in realization as they took in what he said.

"So, if one of us three undermines something they have said in the contract, but make it look casual, then they can't have a go, and because it has come from our mouths then the public will believe it, simple!" Niall exclaimed, and the other boys all clapped, as he could really be a genius when he put his mind to it.

"So, what should we start with?" Asked Liam, knowing they needed to plan before they got picked up.

"Well, I say, we bring up Skype conversations with Louis and say we had a party at Zayn's. That way, we can explain why you were here, and it also shows them that you have seen Harry. But, as none of us knew about the rules, they can't say anything." Niall replied, earning looks of approval from the others.

"Then, we say that Liam has been texting Dani, and they are still very close, but Liam isn't looking for a relationship anytime soon, meaning that they can't bring Sophia onto the screen just yet"

Again the 4 other boys nodded in amazement and approval, wondering how the blond crazy leprechaun could come up with such cunning plans.

"And finally, we say that Louis said he is refusing to get engaged before the 3rd tour, as he wants to concentrate on the music more, 3 birds killed and not a single lie told!"

They all cheered and stood up for a group hug, when they heard a knock at the door.

"Well, fame is calling us boys" Liam sighed as they all released themselves from the hug.

Niall smirked at then before bounding towards the door.

"Time to show management that they can't mess with us" He smiled wildly, before swinging the door open and bounding down the steps into the awaiting car.

The other 4 boys shook their heads at their crazy yet intelligent friend, before running out after him and joining him in the car, setting off on their way to what would be the best interview yet...


	9. Chapter 9 - An Interview To Change It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been acting weird for months, and nobody knows what is up. The tension in the shared house has finally reached breaking point, and the other 4 boys reluctantly decide that he needs to move out for a while. Harry pretty much leaves no evidence that he has lived there, expect for one thing. He leaves his precious diary under the covers for Louis to find. But what secrets will it uncover? Will Louis find out the true reason for his behaviour? And will things ever be able to be the same again?
> 
> It's the day of the first interview since the new rules were enforced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for your continued support, enjoy some back lashing on management!! Please, enjoy, read and comment!! Love you all!! K xxx

As the 5 boys arrived at the arena, they were met with hundred's of girls gathered in their crowds, reaching for the limo, as if they were trying to get in. They laughed at the hysteria of it all, the fact that 5 normal guys who weren't anything in the world 3 years ago, were now the biggest boyband in the world, concurring the UK, America (Which nobody had ever done before), and many, many other countries. They watched as the limo had to constantly stopped to avoid hitting the many crazy fans that were jumping in front of the limo after getting past the security guards, looking out through the black out glass which they could look out of, but the many fans couldn't see into.

Eventually, the guards managed to get the many screaming girls (and some guys, they were glad to see), off of the road so that they could drive into the back entrance. They knew that they were going to have a meet and greet before the interview, some stupid MTV competition that happened everytime, but they didn't mind that particularly, as long as the fans weren't crazy, as some were. They were always haunted by the one meet and greet when the girl tried to steal all their mobile phones and jackets, getting so out of hand that she managed to rip Harry's shirt and scratch all down Liam's arm. They knew not many of their fans acted like that, but the ones who did gave the others a bad image. But, they treated all their fans individually, and tried to make them feel comfortable around them, as they knew they were only as big as they are now because of them. 

Finally, the limo pulled into the back entrance and the door closed behind them, shutting out the screams of the girls and instead taking them into a peaceful silence, their ears ringing from all the shouting. One by one, they stepped out of the limo, and stood beside it, waiting for instructions on where to go. 

"You ready for this boys?" Paul asked, and the boys smirked at eachother knowingly.

"Hell yeah, it's gonna be our best one yet!" Shouted Niall, leaving Paul confused as to why he was so excited this earlier in a morning, but brushing it off as the adrenaline working.

A large, tough looking bouncer came walking towards them, and he beckoned with his hand for them to follow him. They were led to a small room, with 1 large sofa and two small chairs, which they quickly recognized as the celebrity meet and greet room. They had been in enough over time, and they were all the same. The boys all sat together, and the fans (they were only ever allowed 2 max at a time) would be sat in front of them. They all made their way over to the plush, red leather couch, and sat down in their usual order; Niall on one arm with his legs over Liam's who was sat on the sofa next to him, Zayn in the middle, Harry on the other end of the sofa, and Louis mirroring Niall. 

There was a small knock on the door, and two girls were brought in and seated in front of them, with the bouncer from earlier stood in front of the door. One of the girls they had seen before. Harry remember her name being Melissa, and she had once been the lucky winner of a name-in-a-hat competition, where she got to have dinner with the boy of her choice and she had chosen Harry. The other girl, they didn't think they had seen before, but they met so many fans it was impossible to keep up.

"Hi girls, how are you?" Chirped Louis, and both girls blushed, making the boys smile.

"I'm good thankyou" Said Melissa, and she caught Harry's eye, who winked to say he remembered her.

"I'm great thankyou!" Squealed the other girl, who had long blond hair, blushing even more.

"So, then, what are your names?" asked Liam

"I'm Harrieta" said the blond girl.

"I really like that name" said Niall, and the girl hid her face, overwhelmed by the presence of the boys.

"And you, I believe you are Melissa, am I right?" said Harry, and the boys looked at him in surprise.

"Don't worry, this was the same girl I took for dinner once, am I right?" assured Harry, and Melissa frantically nodded, obviously over the moon that he had remembered her.

The boys spend another half an hour with the girls, totally forgetting about the interview, until a stern looking woman knocked on the door and ushered the girls out, and they knew it was time. They were all taken to their own dressing rooms, and they played on their phones while the clothing team frantically picked out outfits for them, and the lovely Lou Teasdale ran from room to room fixing their hair and makeup. After around half an hour, they were all dressed, primed, and ready to go, and they joined together for a group hug before being called onto the stage.

"So I am pleased to welcome my special guests today, it's the world biggest boyband, One Direction!!" The presenter shouted, and they all ran onto the stage, immediately being hit by the roaring sound of cheers and screams.

They all shook the presenter's hand, who's name they found out to be Brian Duff, and sat down in their usual lay out on a sofa which was identical to the one they had just been on.

"So then boys, you are currently on a break from your 2nd world wide tour, are you glad for the break?" The presenter asked, and Liam nudged Zayn, motioning for him to answer.

"Yeah, we are really grateful for the break actually. I mean, we love being on tour, but it's also nice to have a few weeks of down time, just chilling out and catching up with family and friends, and of course spending some time with the band" Zayn answered, making the last part link to what Niall was going to bring up.

"I can understand why you need the break, you have had so many dates on this tour already, and you haven't finished yet! What have you been up to then on your break?" 

Niall clicked almost silently, letting them know he would answer.

"Well, mostly, we have just been hanging out with our families and friends back home. We usually Skype eachother most nights, and for the majority of the time, we have all been living together, well, all except Louis, but we Skype him every night, and then last night, we all met up for a party at Zayn's house, where we are all staying, so Louis could join us as well." Niall said, a gentle nudge from Liam telling him he had done good. 

"A party? Gosh, sounds like you are having a great time! Now, the question we all love to ask, who is single?"

Liam decided to answer for them, thinking of a plan in his head to fit with Niall's idea.

"Well, Niall, Harry and me are, Zayn, as many now know, is engaged to the lovely Perrie Edwards, amd Louis is still with Danielle" Liam replied casually with a smile.

"Ah yes, congratulations Zayn! You and Perrie make a lovely couple if I say so myself. Boys, do you reckon Louis might pop the question soon?"

"Nah" Niall said back handedly, and the presenter looked at him curiously.

"Why not?" He asked

"Well, funnily enough, we actually asked him the night we found out about Zayn, and he said, in the nicest way possible, that he doesn't want to get engaged before the 3rd tour, because the stress of the band is massive on a relationship like that, and he wants to do it when he can settle down and spend more time with her. Plus, she is still at university." Niall answered with confidence, acted as if Louis really said that.

"I understand where you are coming from totally Louis, but she is a lovely girl, and I wish you luck. And finally, Liam, how are you taking the break up? A lot of your fans were shocked at the news, you and Danielle were so cute together!"

"Actually, me and Dani having been texting a lot recently, and we are still really good friends. We split on mutual terms, the distance was a bit too much strain for us" Liam replied.

"You aren't looking for another girlfriend then?"

"God no, not yet anyway! It's hard to date when you are constantly on tour, and to be honest, I'm happy single for a while. It will be a welcome change, and then nobody gets hurt.

"Good point, well I wish you luck in the future Liam, you deserve to be happy. And finally, we have heard rumours of a new album, and you mentioned a third tour, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are" said Harry, speaking up for the first time in the interview.

"We have already recorded most of the new album, and I think the fans will like it. That's all I'm saying" Continued Louis.

"Well, you heard it, they aren't finished yet girls! Now, I do have one last thing to say. The movie premiere is next week, can you give us any hints to what's on the movie?

"Fun, laughs, and boys being boys!" shouted Liam, and the other boys nodded and laughed.

"Well, that's all we have time for today I'm afraid, give it up for One Direction!!!"

The crowd went wild, and the boys stood up and waved at them, before running back off stage. 

"That was awesome!" Said Louis as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Nicely played Nialler!" Said Zayn, and they all launched at Niall, surrounding him in a big group hug.

"Well, like I said, nobody said anything wrong, so we are now free! Race you to the limo" Shouted Niall, and the blonde leprechaun raced down the corridor, the other 4 following him when they registered what he said.

They all collapsed in a heap through the door of the awaiting limo, and clambered into their seat.

"Take me home!" shouted Zayn, and they all laughed as the limo began to move, taking them all back to Zayn's flat.

When they got there, they thanked their driver and went inside, collapsing in their seats at Zayn's breakfast bar. They all looked at eachother and burst out laughing at what they had just done, the 5 boys finally taking a stand against the cruel ways of management.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....
> 
> MGMT aren't happy, and the boys flee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy update day!!! Please enjoy and comment! K xxx

They all collapsed in a heap through the door of the awaiting limo, and clambered into their seats.

"Take me home!" shouted Zayn, and they all laughed as the limo began to move, taking them all back to Zayn's flat.

When they got there, they thanked their driver and went inside, collapsing in their seats at Zayn's breakfast bar. They all looked at eachother and burst out laughing at what they had just done, the 5 boys finally taking a stand against the cruel ways of management.

The next morning, the boys awoke to the sounds of their phones all going off simultaneously, the merging of the 5 ringtones making a horrible sound run through the room. They had all fallen asleep on the sofa after watching their interview being shown on TV, and laughing at how easy they made it look. Harry was the first one to get up, sleepily getting up and crawling to the table where all 5 phones lay side by side, checking the screens as his face dropped into a look of horror.

"Erm... guys... It's management... All 5 phone calls" Harry said, gulping in worry.

All the other boys suddenly snapped out of their sleepy modes and ran to grab their phones, which still continued to ring.

"We will answer the calls all together, right?" Liam shouted over the ring tones.

"5...4...3...2...1...Answer" said Zayn, and all 5 boys pressed the accept button.

Harry's phone call

 

Harry: Hello?

MGMT: Good morning Mr. Styles, I trust you know what this phone call is about?

Harry: Erm, no Sir, I don't know what this call is about, I believe I stuck to all your rules.

MGMT: Yes, you did indeed Harry. However, did everybody else?

Harry: I don't understand Sir. The others didn't know about the rules, I didn't tell them anything, so how can they be expected to follow rules that they don't know exist?

MGMT: You have a valid point there Mr. Styles, however I seem to recall that Louis is currently with you

Harry: Yes Sir, he is. Because of the interview and he wanted to see the guys, and, as the guys don't know anything, they said yes.

MGMT: Well, I want him out by the end of the day latest. I'm sorry, but it is a violation of the rules to have him in the same house as you. Goodbye Mr. Styles, and I trust that you will adhere to this, otherwise there will be harsh consequences. 

The call ended, and Harry stood, frozen to the stop.

Louis' Phone Call

 

Louis: Hello?

MGMT: Hello there, Louis, how are you today?

Louis: Erm, I'm good thankyou, and yourself?

MGMT: Yes, I am good. However I did not call for a friendly chat, as you can probably guess. Where are you right now?

Louis: I'm at Zayn's house with the other boys

MGMT: Well I suggest you get out of there before tonight, as you have a date with her tonight at a restaurant and then you will spend the night with her at your home in Doncaster, understood?

Louis: Yes Sir, I understand

MGMT: Or your little boyfriend will get all the blame. Just remember that. Goodbye, Mr. Louis. Have a good day and a good date.

Louis hung up and sighed. They really weren't giving up.

Liam's Phone Call

Liam: Hello there?

MGMT: Hello there, Mr. Payne

Liam: You called, what is it?

MGMT: Now now, no need to get aggressive. We have a new plan

Liam: I don't want a new girlfriend. Please.

MGMT: Nope, you are going to spend a week on holiday with Danielle

Liam: What? Why?

MGMT: Because you have to keep a straight image, no argument. You will be picked up at 10pm tonight. Goodbye, Mr. Payne. See you soon

 

The line went dead, and Liam threw his phone to the floor, and collapsed on the sofa

Zayn's phone call

Zayn: Good morning, Zayn Malik at your service. How may I be of assistance?

MGMT: You, date, tonight, Perrie. Sort it now or we will. 5pm pick up. End of. Bye.

Zayn was shocked at the bluntness of the phone call.

Niall's Phone Call

Niall: Hi!

MGMT: Hey Ni, how's it going?

Niall: Great thanks, yourself?

MGMT: Yup great. You need a girl.

Niall: Why?

MGMT: Because you are the only straight one yet you don't have a lass. It's a bad image, Any suggestions

Niall: Well actually...

MGMT: Just wait, gotta go catch the buffet. Have a think and yet back to us. Bye!

Niall just got totally confused...

The 5 boys all rejoined back on the phone after the calls and came together in a group hug. They decided not to ask the others what their phone calls were about, each of them having an inner turmoil about the upcoming events. Liam was the first one to speak.

"So, I guess our little trick just made them angry" He said, sighing deeply in defeat.

"Yes, but it also showed them that we want some control over our lives. They can't carry out their planned events, they have had to come up with a back up plan to show that they are still in control." Niall said, smiling happily.

"Hey, I've got an idea guys, but we have to be quick about it" Louis announced, getting up from the sofa to stand in front of them.

"Anything, just hit us. I think we will just about accept anything right now." Harry replied, hutching forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his hands cupping his chin.

"A holiday. We get away from all this. Tonight. My orders, I don't know about yours, had to be carried out tonight" Louis said enthusiastically.

"Same" The other 4 boys chorused.

"Right, well, let's go get our bags packed and go. I'll call Danny, he can drive us to Stan's. We stop the night at his, then he can fly us out early tomorrow morning, to wherever we want. Deal?" Said Louis, who was now tapping frantically on his phone.

All 4 boys nodded and went to run upstairs, but Harry turned back to his cheeky fiance, and enveloped him in a massive hug.

"You've had this planned for a while haven't you?" He whispered into his ear.

"Hmm, yup. Ever since I heard about the rules on Skype that day. How do you think I spent the car journey here? Apart from worrying to death about you of course." Louis whispered back, squeezing Harry protectively as he thought back to that night.

"And this is why I love you" Said Harry.

"Now come on, or am I packing for you?" He continued, before kissing him and dragging him upstairs, Louis still messing around on his phone.

"My case is still in the car, never took it out. So I'm packed. But I'm sure you could do with some help" Lou said, as Harry continued to pull him into the bedroom, shutting the door and slamming Louis back against it, kissing him frantically with lots of passion.

"How.. long.. we.. got.. till... we... go?" Asked Harry between kisses.

"1pm...so...30 minutes..." Louis gasped, trying to catch his breath as they took a quick break.

"Better get packing then, no time for a shower" Harry joked, giving Louis one last kiss before running and chucking all his clothes onto the bed, Louis walking over to the bed and folding them up into his case.

Louis sent a quick text to the other guys saying how long they had, and, after 20 minutes of running around, folding, washing, changing and double checks (and a few kisses...just a few...), all the boys were downstairs and locking all the doors. Zayn wrote a note to his parents, and all 5 boys signed it with thanks, before Danny pulled up at the back entrance. They piled out the door, chucking all their cases into the back of the car whilst Zayn did a quick check of all doors and windows, and they all clambered into the car, and Danny sped off to Bristol, where Stan lived.

Whilst they were on the road, they all sang to songs on the radio, including some of their own, and they laughed and joked about random things. Then, halfway there, they stopped for fuel (and a toilet break), and they all tweeted one last time, sent a quick text to all their parents, before turning their phones off so that they couldn't be tracked. They spent the rest of the journey sleeping, exhausted from the day they had had, and they finally pulled up at Stan's at half past 5.

Danny helped them with their bags, and they thanked him, giving him some petrol money (even though he insisted that he didn't want any), and he left, leaving the 5 boys with Stan. As Stan had his own personal runway about a mile away, they packed all their bags in his car ready for morning, before sitting down to eat the KFC that he had ordered in for them.

"We will be leaving here for 11pm, to get a good smooth flight. Where you guys planning on going?" Stan asked once they had all finished.

"Anywhere but here" Liam said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Greece?" Stan suggested, and Zayn's face lit up.

"Skopelos!" He shouted, and the other boys looked at him in confusion.

"It was on a TV program last week. It's where they shot the wedding scene in Mamma Mia!" He exclaimed, causing all the other boys to nod frantically in agreement.

"Well that's decided that. Skopelos it is!" Stan said, and they all ran to hug him, resulting in him being squashed in the middle.

They spent the rest of the evening looking up the island on Stan's laptop, and at 11pm sharp, they bundled into the car and set off for their secret escape...


	11. Chapter 11 - Holiday Mania!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....
> 
> The boys arrive in Greece and Stan surprises Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long without an update! I've just been so busy, and I had only been able to update my other one because I wrote them during the holidays! Anyway, here's the boys first day in Greece! Hope you enjoy it! Please read, comment and enjoy!! Also, please, comment, what do you think Niall's surprise is?? :) Love you all!! K xxx

"Skopelos!" He shouted, and the other boys looked at him in confusion.

"It was on a TV program last week. It's where they shot the wedding scene in Mamma Mia!" He exclaimed, causing all the other boys to nod frantically in agreement.

"Well that's decided that. Skopelos it is!" Stan said, and they all ran to hug him, resulting in him being squashed in the middle.

They spent the rest of the evening looking up the island on Stan's laptop, and at 11pm sharp, they bundled into the car and set off for their secret escape...

 

The flight was pretty uneventful, as all 5 boys slept for most of the 8 hours in the air, and the rest of the time was spent reading things they had printed off about the island before leaving Stan's. They were going to be stopping in the Posedion villas, where were situated in a private olive grove on the hill side above Stafilos beach, meaning they were only a very short walk from the beach. There was even a private swimming pool and the views were supposed to be fantastic!

Booking it had been relatively simple, apart from the receptionist nearly fainting when she recognized who was on the phone. They were going to stay there for a month, and they had the whole place of the 2 villas to themselves, because nobody else was booked in.

Why a month? Because they really wanted to annoy management. A month was when their tour started again, and apart from their movie premiere, they actually had nothing planned, yet. They had actually decided that they would fly back for the premiere and the after party, but leave all their stuff at the villa again, returning before the bosses could find them. The premiere was in 2 weeks, right in the middle of their holiday, and they knew it would be just another fake girlfriend show, so they decided to put it to the back of their minds for the time being.

But also, this holiday was going to be eventful as well, as during their car journey to the plane, Harry and Louis had decided to get married whilst they were on the island. As Zayn had mentioned earlier, one of the reasons why people knew the island was because the wedding in Mamma Mia was filmed there, and it so happened to be one of their favourite movies. Also, it would be a tying bond between them. They wanted to get married on the beach, on the edge of the pier at Kastani beach, where the beach scenes in Mamma Mia! were shot.

When they landed, it was already 28 celcius, and the boys all lathered on the suncream before jumping out of the plane and grabbing their bags eagerly from the luggage compartment. The boys were given a list of instructions by Stan, and he also gave them a secret mobile so they could contact him without being tracked. Stan had to get back before busy air time, so didn't stay for long, and the boys all thanked him and tipped him massively before watching him fly off. 

The boys had landed in Skiathos harbour, and they had to get a taxi to the harbour of Skiathos and then catch a ferry to Skopelos. When they arrived at the island of choice, they hired a car immediately, and drove to the villa. And, as they expected, it was huge!! Zayn, Liam and Niall took one of the mansionettes, whilst Louis and Harry took the other, and they quickly ran in and unpacked, checking out every room in the house, before all 5 boys found themselves on the balconies talking to eachother from house to house. 

They all had different plans for the evening, so they didn't really see eachother much until they met back up for tea. Zayn decided to chill out in the private pool, Liam went surfing on the beach, Niall stayed in the hotel watching a Greek film (as he had already managed to get a little sun burnt) and Harry and Louis went to plan their wedding.

They decided to have the wedding on the same beach, and within half an hour, they had managed to get a vicar to marry them, sign all the legal documents and book a date. It was going to be exactly a week from that date, and they then went shopping for rings and suits. They travelled to Skiathos Town to the Simos jewelry shop, where they picked their rings from, and then ended up ordering some suits for all 5 of them online due to the lack of clothing shops in the town. They weren't going to bother with booking any food for the events, as it would only be the band there, and they might as well have a meal together. 

By 8pm Skopelos time, all 5 boys were back together again, eating a dinner of burgers and chips on the outside terrace over looking the sea. They were all dressed in just their shorts due to the heat, and the cool sea breeze came welcome to them. 

"So then, we've only been here a few hours now, but I think I've fell in love with this place" stated Liam between bites.

"I agree. It's just so calm and relaxing. We really should have thought of this before now" Zayn replied, relaxing into his chair as he finished his meal.

"What do you reckon everyone is thinking back home?" Asked Louis.

"Well, there's a laptop inside, why don't we check?" Said Harry, and the other boys nodded.

Harry got up and ran inside, bringing out the laptop and placing it in the middle of them table.

"Wait, but won't they be able to track us?" Niall asked, reaching forward to press the power button as Harry and Louis cleared up the plates and took them inside.

"Nah, not if we don't log in they can't." Liam answered, and as Louis and Harry rejoined them, they all moved to sit by Niall's sides, watching as he loaded up Google.

"What to go on first?" asked Niall, before Liam leaned forward and typed 1D into the search bar.

Liam pressed enter, and Google search loaded, with the latest headlines at the top. The latest one was a report on their interview 6 hours ago by MTV, so instead they decided to go onto Twitter. They took it in turns typing their own names into the search bar to see the latest tweets about them.

"Harry Styles"

@ILOVE1D - Who else thinks @Harry_Styles looked really cute in that interview today? #hot

@LARRY4EVA - I swear, the sexual tension between @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson today was so high! Like, seriously, they NEED to get together! #Larry forever

@MrsStyles4eva - @Harry_Styles please follow me! I have been waiting for 3 years and you still haven't followed me. I love you Harry, please, it would be so amazing. 1555

"Liam Payne"

@HotBuzz - Is Payzer getting back together? Liam says he and Danielle are still talking, so are things looking up for the former couple? Read the full story here...

@PayneMrs - OMG Liam was so so so so amazing in the interview today! He looked so upset about the break up :( #upset #Payzer

@Ziamtilltheend - So, Liam and Dani broke up, and he just confirmed he ISN'T looking for a new girlfriend... Ziam is trending!! 

"Niall Horan"

@Niallswife - Niall, please follow me!

@Celebscoop - Niall still remains single as Liam and Dani break up, Zayn gets engaged and Louis talks about his romance

@1Directionfection - #Newpic #UNSEEN #Niall Horan leaving the studio after the interview today.

"Zayn Malik"

@ISHIPZIAM - I think Perrie and Zayn aren't really engaged. I think they are just putting it on so that it defers us from Larry and Ziam. (The boys all laughed at this, their fans really were smart!!)

@Zerrieis thebest - Aww, Zayn and Perrie make the cutest couple ever! Wish I was invited to their wedding!!

@Ziallismyotp - I'm happy for the Zerrie engagement if he is truly happy with her, but he and Niall still belong together

"Louis Tomlinson"

@Larryshipsails - Louis confirmed in an interview today that he doesn't want to think about engagement or marriage to Elenor! I still think Larry are secretly married.... #Larry

@ElounorNewsUK - Elenor and Louis are still going strong, as sources say that they are taking a short break away together next month before the tour starts again.

@CBBNews - Louis reveals his future plans in a 1D interview today. Read the full story here...

All 5 boys finished reading the Tweets, before logging off the computer and shutting it down.

"Well, nobody ever knows we are gone yet, so we are safe for now" Zayn said and they all nodded.

"Guys, we've decided something" Louis spoke up, and Harry laced his fingers with Louis.

"You hate Elenor and Management?" Liam said sarcastically, causing them all to laugh.

"Well yeah, that is still true, but that isn't it. A week today, me and Harry are..." Louis looked and Harry and forgot his words, smiling as he got lost in his eyes.

"We are going to make it official and get married on the beach, and we would like you guys to just us." Harry finished for him.

"Do I get to be best man?" said Niall, and Louis relaxed, knowing now that the boys were fine with it.

"All 3 of you do, so yes Niall" Harry said, and the other 3 boys enveloped them into a big group hug.

"Are we just wearing casual clothes?" Asked Liam as they let them go.

"Nope, we ordered 5 suits, hope you don't mind" said Harry, beaming as he flung his arm around Louis casually.

"As long as we don't have to pay you back, fine by me" said Zayn, and the others laughed loudly.

Just then, the secret mobile rung out from where it was stashed in Niall's pocket, and he quickly pulled it out and answered the call, knowing that it could only be Stan.

"Hello" 

"Hey Ni, just the person I needed. Can you meet me at the airport at around 3am your time?"

"Erm... yeah I suppose so... Why exactly?"

"Cause I'm bringing you a surprise. Don't be late! Bye"

Niall heard the end call tone, and slowly brought the phone down from his ear.

"What was all that about?" Asked Louis.

"Stan. Wants me to go to the airport at 3am. Says he has a surprise for me" NIall answered, a confused look on his face.

The other 4 boys winked at eachother, knowing immediately what the surprise was, even though Niall still seemed totally oblivious to it.

"Well, I say go then! It's 10pm now, so grab a few hours sleep then go meet him. I'm sure it will be worth it, knowing Stan." Liam said with a smile.

"Yup, it will be. Anyway, me and Hazza are off to bed. Wedding planning is sooooo exhausting!" Louis pouted dramatically, before grabbing Harry's hand and practically dragging him towards the house, an evil glint in his eye.

"Well I'm sure glad I'm not sharing their house tonight!" Laughed Niall

"Ah, you saying they are worse than us?" Questioned Zayn, a smug look on his face.

"Well, from personal experience in the tour bus, you are both as bad as eachother!" Niall retorted.

"Hmm, Zaynie, baby, I think we have some points to score back from the Stylinson's, shall we?" Liam asked Zayn with a purr, and Zayn pratically melted into his arms as Liam lifted him bridal style and began walking to their villa.

Niall sighed, knowing that he was going to have to move into the apartment next to the pool, which, actually, wasn't all that bad. He got up to follow the guys, running to get ahead of them. Once inside, he re-packed his cases messily, and dragged them into the lift and then across to the apartment. It was lovely inside, with only 1 bedroom, but the place was massive. A 4 poster bed, 3D TV and Bluray 3D DVD player, massive speaker system and DJ kit, a Xbox, Wii and a PS3 (with so many games he lost count), 2 gorgeous cream leather couches with recliners and massaging chairs, and so so much more. He suddenly felt a lot happier about moving down here away from the 2 very noisy couples.

He unpacked his bags, again, and grabbed a bag of Doritos from the cupboard (Yeah, all the cupboards had been packed on arrival), before relaxing on the couch to watch some drama show. He was just about to go to bed when he checked the time. 2am. Quickly, he made himself look presentable, before grabbing the keys to their hire car and driving down to the port, parking up and catching the ferry back to the airport.

By the time he had got there, it was nearly 3am, and Stan was just flying in to land. He waited patiently at the bay, waiting for Stan to surprise him. Stan hopped out of the pilots seat and ran to Niall, grabbing him in a bear hug. Niall laughed at him, hugging back, before he let go.

"Stan, mate, as much as I am happy to see you, please tell me you are not the surprise?" Niall asked carefully.

"I'm wounded Ni! I thought you would be satisfied with me!" Stan laughed, before slapping Niall friendly on the back.

"But, no, I'm not the surprise. Come with me and I'll show you" Stan said, and he grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him up to the side of the plane, before pressing a button on the remote to lower the steps, letting Niall walk in and revealing his surprise.

And, as he saw Stan's surprise, Niall realized that this holiday really was going to be amazing.


	12. Chapter 12.1 - Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....
> 
> Niall gets his surprise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter, only I have been revising for my theory test, as some of you may have seen on my other story, and I have had little time to write! This chapter is going to be split into 2 or 3 mini parts as I wanted to give each couple the limelight for a chapter! So yes, each one will be shorter, but they are technically all one big chapter! Anyway, here is part one, starring Niall !! Thankyou! Please, read, enjoy and comment! Love you all !! K xxxx

By the time he had got there, it was nearly 3am, and Stan was just flying in to land. He waited patiently at the bay, waiting for Stan to surprise him. Stan hopped out of the pilots seat and ran to Niall, grabbing him in a bear hug. Niall laughed at him, hugging back, before he let go.

"Stan, mate, as much as I am happy to see you, please tell me you are not the surprise?" Niall asked carefully.

"I'm wounded Ni! I thought you would be satisfied with me!" Stan laughed, before slapping Niall friendly on the back.

"But, no, I'm not the surprise. Come with me and I'll show you" Stan said, and he grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him up to the side of the plane, before pressing a button on the remote to lower the steps, letting Niall walk in and revealing his surprise.

And, as he saw Stan's surprise, Niall realized that this holiday really was going to be amazing.

When Niall walked into the plane, he was met with none other than the sight of Laura Hadley, his lovely girlfriend, and she dropped her bags and ran into his arms, as he picked her up and spun her round. He hadn't seen her in over 4 months other than over Skype, and thanks to Stan, the genius romantic he is, had managed to get her over her to see him on their secret vacation.

"Laura, my gosh, it is so so good to see you again" Niall whispered into her ear, tears of joy running down his face as he held her tight. 

"You too Ni, you too. I've missed you so much" Laura replied, placing a gentle kiss on Niall's neck.

Stan then entered the plane behind them after he had left to give them some privacy, and Niall let go of Laura to give Stan a hug.

"You are literally the best friend we could ever have asked for. Thank you so so much!!" Niall said, and Stan laughed.

"There's no need to thank me mate. You guys have done so much for me over the last 3 years, the least I could do is help you out with some private time, with all of you together. And as far as I'm concerned, Laura is part of you guys now." 

The two boys hugged for a little longer, before releasing eachother and stepping back, Niall going to join Laura. 

"Right, well, here is the plan for now. I'll pick you guys up the day before the premiere, you will stop at Danny's house, then, once it's over, I'll fly you back. Laura, it's up to you whether or not you fly back with them for the 2 days. And remember, if you need me, call me." Stan said, and Niall nodded.

"Anyway, I have to get going now, or I won't land in time. And no Niall, I don't have the option to stay here, as I don't have a permit to for my plane, and it's way too much hassle to get one. So, go look after your lovely lady, and I'll see you soon."

Niall and Laura both gave Stan another hug, before Niall grabbed Laura's bags and they stepped off the plane, waiting to wave Stan off before catching a taxi to the ferry. On the way back to the island, they didn't talk, just held eachother close, relishing the contact after so long without it. When they reached the island, Niall drove them back, holding her hand the whole way, and she gasped in shock when they arrived at the villa.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful! Did you guys rent the whole place?" Laura asked, taking in the surroundings.

"Yup. Sometimes fame does have it's benifits." Niall replied, wrapping his arms around her from he back and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"And we get this place until the start of the next leg?" 

"Yup, me and the boys decided we couldn't be bothered with the media attention, and Louis just cam up with a last minute genius plan, with the help of Stan and Danny, and we were gone within the hour."

"Any particular reason you chose this place?"

"Yeah. Well, Stan suggested Greece, and Zayn just happened to remember the name of this island. It's where the wedding scene from Mamma Mia was filmed, which may have a coincidence as to why Harry and Louis are going to get married here"

"They are?"

"Yeah, decided it yesterday. It's going to be a week yesterday, and it's going to be on the beach down there."

Niall pointed to the beach, and they walked closer to the balcony to get a better view.

"I can totally see why, it's perfect. Very... Stylinson." Laura said, and they both laughed at the thought.

"Anyway, where are we staying? Because as lovely as it is out here, I have jet lag, and it's kinda cool." 

Niall picked her up bridal style, sliging her bags over his shoulder, and carried her to the pool side apartment, which he left unlocked earlier. He lifted her through the doorway, closing the door, and then procceded to the bedroom, where he finally placed her down on the bed and her bags on the floor.

They both slipped their clothes off, before crawling under the covers, and they slid up to eachother in the dark. Niall gently ran his hand down the side of her face lovingly, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a simple, but very passionate and intimate kiss, pulling her close and feeling the familar sensations as they were joined for the first time for a while. The kiss deepened slightly, and he began to suck on her bottom lip. 

After a few minutes, they pulled apart, smiling affectionatly at eachother. Niall slipped both his arms around her, and held her close, as they fell asleep in eachothers arms again.


	13. Chapter 12.2 - Reunited at Last (Part 2 - Stylinsons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 No.1 albums, 2 sell-out world tours, and on the verge of a third tour and album, the boys of One Direction seem to be living the dream. However, when the boys decide to do a 7 hour live stream, nobody realises just how hard keeping secrets can get....
> 
> Harry and Louis tour the apartment, and a scare ends in a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy! Enjoy some Stylinson love! Please, read, comment and enjoy! Love you all! K xxxx

Over in the Stylinson household, Louis and Harry were busy experimenting with the range of different remotes that lay around the house. So far, they had managed to change the colour of the kitchen lights, find the DVD player in the living room, turn the bath into a spa and uncover the hidden TV in the foot of the bed in the bedroom. They had stopped there, and had decided that a bath was in order to relax them after their "hectic" day, which they exagerrated way more than it was, but you only get to plan a wedding once, they said. 

So, currently, both boys were lay in the bath, playing a game of footsie under water. 

"Did you ever think, when you applying for X Factor, that you would end up like this 3 years on?" Harry asked Louis, sliding towards him through the water.

"Erm, nope, never. Wait, which part do you mean? The fame or you and me?" Louis asked, massaging Harry's hair as he slid between his legs and rested against him.

"Well, both really."

"Nah, not at all. I mean, I thought that I was good enough to get to the live shows, but I never thought I could win it. I just hoped that someone would see some potential in me and take me on. It never crossed my mind that I could end up in a band and getting to the final."

"Nope me neither."

"And, as far as me and you go. Well, back then, I had never considered being anything other than straight to be fair. Probably because none of the guys at my school were actually decent, and the few that were gay were picked on constantly. When you came along, it was so different. I can't really explain it."

"Nah, me neither. You were the turning point for me, with that cheeky smile and your gorgeous ass." Harry replied, moving his hand down to pinch Louis' bum, making him squeal.

Harry turned over, kneeling in the water above Louis.

"As for getting engaged and married, no way. If it was anyone else, I would've waited at least 5 years to even get engaged, but with you it was different, like I knew we were meant to be when I first met you."

Harry smiled, now leaning down towards Louis and capturing his lips in a quick kiss, before pulling away.

"I never honestly thought I would ever get married. After my parents got divorced, I decided that it was too much hurt and hassle, a pointless waste of time and money. But, with you, it's like I need to shout it to the world. I want to prove to the world that you are the only one for me, that you are mine and mine only."

They shared another kiss, before Harry lent back into the water, feet resting on Louis's shoulders. Then he dunked his head under, however, after a few seconds, he didn't come back up, and Louis began to panic. Images of the last time they were in a bath together, when Harry had nearly drowned, flashed through his mind, and he leapt forward in the water, harshly pulling Harry up out of the water, gripping him tightly to his chest, chanting "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me" over and over again.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and laughed gently.

"Lou, I wasn't even under the water for long, I'm not going to drown you know?"

Louis still continued to grasp at him, his nails digging into Harry's back, causing Harry to yelp in pain.

"Louis, I'm right here. Why are you suddenly so insecure?"

Louis had now calmed down from his panic, and realized that Harry had no idea why he acted like he did, and he pushed him away, jumping out the bath, grabbing a towel, and storming off into the bedroom.

Harry sat there in shock, totally confused and bemused by his fiancé's actions, before pull the bath plug and getting out to find Louis, who was currently stood at the window in his towel. Harry walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, but Louis flinched away.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment, before Louis spoke.

"Have you any idea? Any idea what you just did to me?" Louis demanded, voice shaky and voice cracking.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly have no clue what you are on about" Harry replied honestly, walking towards Louis again hesitantly.

"You. The bath. Pretending to drown."

Harry laughed again, still unaware of Louis emotional turmoil.

"Lou, I have always done that. You know that"

Louis now turned to face him, eyes glassy and hands balled into fists.

"The last time you did that. The last time I saw you do that in a bath. You were blue, shivering. You nearly bloody died Harry! And right then, I thought you were doing it again. I just had flashbacks of you all weak and pale."

Harry suddenly realized what Louis meant, and he wrapped him tightly in a hug. Louis stayed still for a moment, before relaxing into Harry's arms, running his hands up and down him back, gently touching his arse as he did so, remembering that Harry had forgotten to pick up a towel. He teased him, gently pinching his bum, making him squirm in arousal and his member to thicken against Louis' towel covered leg. Harry got the idea, and returned the favour, unravelling the towel from around Louis and letting it drop to the floor, pulling their bodies flush to each other and letting their naked members rub against the other. Both boys moaned in pleasure and arousal, and Harry lifted Louis up by his thighs, placing him on his hips. They began to kiss, passionately, and Harry walked over and laid Louis down onto the bed.

Louis shuffled up the bed, and Harry crawled on top of him, hovering over his naked form, no skin touching, the room silent apart from the heavy breathing of the two boys. Their eyes were full of lust and want, and they forgot the world around them, just the two of them alone. 

"Can we?" Louis asked hesitantly.

Harry gulped, knowing that he wanted to, even though they had said they would wait until after the wedding. 

"I... Lou, I really want to. Do... Are you sure?" Harry asked, moving his hand to stroke Louis hair from his face.

"Yes, Harry. I trust you." 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis like it was their last moments on earth, totally blissed out at the thought that he was finally going to do it. 

They were both finally going to lose their virginity.


End file.
